Pretty little psychos
by potatovodka
Summary: The fates have conspired to bring them together, and the God of space-time might have something to do with it. Rated MA for violence, gore and some sexual content. Yuno x Minene
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

I'm writing this one with help from Lovesick Fangirl.

...

Chapter 1: dart in the eye, knife in the back

Minene was jolted awake by the sound of nearby police sirens. She went to open her left eye and the pain made her stop and squirm. "Shit, that stings." She grumbled quietly, trying to keep the police from potentially hearing her.

She looked at her diary and saw that she had a few minutes before needing to move, to avoid capture. After a quick peek out the window, Minene dropped her dress and took out a dry shirt to put on. When she was ready to go, she looked at her diary again, noting which way the police were going. Once clear, she ran down a path toward a small foxhole she had dug as a temporary shelter earlier in the day. It took her awhile to find it, with the humidity and her eye still bothering her.

The foxhole was well hidden, even for someone who was looking. She moved the cover, laid inside and re covered herself. There was enough food and water for a couple of days, but she only planned on being there for the night. There was also ae external phone recharger to keep her diary going as long as she was there. "I'm not going anywhere right now, better get comfy." She whispered to herself.

...

Yuno and Yuki made it back to Yuno's house to bed down for the night, relieved that their ordeal was over, at least for the time being. Yuki wondered why the lights were out, Yuno lighting candles while they were there. She told him they were unable to pay the bill, which slaked his curiosity for the time being. Yuno retrieved an apple from a tree in the yard and went to the kitchen to peel it. Yuki got up to go use the restroom and heard the static from his diary on the way. 'I noticed a strange room at the end of the hallway. I probably shouldn't look inside.' was displayed.

He looked further down the hall, using the light from his diary to illuminate the path. He saw what looked like duct tape strips covering cuts and gouges all over the wall and door. He placed his hand on the door and started to open it. The Cathedral of Causality started shaking violently, visibly disturbing Muru Muru and drawing Deus's attention. Yuki slowly opened the door and saw what appeared to be two bodies, even though it was dark. He felt his heart sink and something inside him started to warp, feeling very nervous being around Yuno now. Deus chuckled when Yuki opened the door. "Heh, I guess I did right in choosing him. Or maybe not..."

"What do you mean? He changed all of the causalities by opening that door!" Muru Muru said back.

"I am aware of what he has done. I am aware of what chain of events has been set in motion. Relax and let this play out."

...

Minene was startled awake by the sound of a twig snapping near her foxhole. She grabbed her knife and readied herself for a fight. Before too long, she could hear what sounded like a dog sniffing around her hideout. Thinking it may have been a police dog, she quietly slid a flashbang grenade into one pocket and a CS gas grenade into her other pocket. "What are you doing sniffing over there? There's nothing." The dog's owner said, indicating that it may have just been an innocent passerby walking their dog.

"What kind of person walks their dog at this hour?" She asked herself.

Now on edge even more, she couldn't get back to sleep. She looked at her diary, which told her that running right then would most certainly result in her capture, also telling her that the only escape route that would be feasible would only work at a certain time. Leaving too early or late wasn't an option, neither was peeking out from her foxhole, as she could potentially alert someone to her position. She prepared by putting baking soda in her boots and pockets,as well as rubbing some in her armpits and on her neck and chest, the baking soda helping to hide her scent from the dogs who would be on her trail before too long. As a bit of a distraction, she set up a motion sensitive flashbang/tear gas bomb in her foxhole, which she would arm as she ran out.

After waiting patiently, her diary finally let her know that she could escape by running through the woods for one hundred meters, then hiding in a bush for thirty seconds, then running again until she reached the riverbank. Taking off like a shot, Minene ran until she saw the bush the diary mentioned. Taking cover quickly, she narrowly avoided a police clearing team that was working nearby to capture her. After thirty seconds had passed, she took off again for the riverbank. Her diary buzzed and she checked it, which told her that when she heard the burst of the flashbang, she needed to run once more across the shallow river. Once across, she had to run through the forest, up the mountainside to a small cabin that was very well hidden and stocked with more supplies.

The police team found her foxhole and made the mistake of taking the cover off too fast. The quick motion set off the flashbang/tear gas bomb, temporarily blinding and stunning some of them. Since they were all wearing gas masks, none of them were affected by the tear gas, but their dogs were. Hearing the bang, Minene took off again to run through the forest for her next hiding place. Once inside, she locked and barred the door, then took off her boots and laid down on the thin mattress that was on the floor. "I suppose that couldn't have gone much better. The banger and gas stopped some of the cops and dogs, which bought me even more time. Now, maybe I can rest until morning."

...

Morning came after Yukiteru's extremely unsettling experience. He couldn't shake the image of the bodies from his mind. Yuno was her cheery self, clinging to his arm, seemingly oblivious to the previous night's events. "Yuki... what do you feel like doing today?" She chirped in her usual happy tone.

"Uh, surviv- I mean, maybe... just hanging out... with you." He answered nervously.

"Surviving sounds good, too. Maybe we could go survive at the amusement park."

"Sure, sounds nice."

On the way, Yuki could've sworn he saw Minene, noting the color of her hair and her build. His assumption was correct, as she was walking through the city dressed in attire that would never fit her profile, but would pass for an average citizen who lived nearby. She had made her hair up into a bun, and she was wearing sunglasses, a light, flowing, dandelion yellow sun dress with a tan canvas bag over her shoulder and matching sandals. She had burned all of her clothes along with the cabin she had stayed in by using thermite, ensuring not a trace of evidence was left behind. All the police would find was evidence of a rapid accelerant and possibly charred remains of boards, but nothing else.

Minene was paying very close attention to her diary, making sure she didn't bottle herself in anywhere, but she was only occasionally glancing up to see where she was going. Now having a closer look, Yuki decided to confront her. As he walked by her, he intentionally bumped into her, making her drop her diary. She went to pick it up and Yuki grabbed her sunglasses. "I guess you didn't see me coming, did you?" He said, unintentionally setting up a pun since he had bumped into her left side.

When she looked up and saw who exactly she had bumped into, her heart skipped a beat. "You. Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you both right now." Minene grumbled.

"Because we're in public, and I doubt you'd be able to make it very far like that."

"Like what? You think my eye will slow me down? You know this isn't the first time I've ever evaded the police, right?"

"No, because someone seen fleeing the area who matches the description of a known terrorist will draw a lot of attention. Besides, you know I have fourth's number on speed dial, right? He finds you, he can do what he wants."

"He wouldn't do anything to someone who has as much dirt on him as I do. I mean, you think you're the only one with his number or email?" Minene said, showing them her diary before quickly putting it away.

Yuno started reaching for her back pocket. "You know we could take you out too." She hissed, producing a butterfly knife that she skillfully opened and held at the ready.

"Neither of you have the fortitude." Minene snapped back. "Aside from that, my deadman switch is still live. That means if my heartbeat stops, the bombs in my bag here will detonate, killing both of you."

"We could also call in your position to fourth, and you can be arrested." Yuki came back with.

"You really think I don't have this planned? I have a cyanide capsule at the ready. I bite into that, I die, the bombs go off and take anyone nearby with me. I'd rather die than be taken alive by the freaking cops. Your move, first."

Seeing no easy way to take her, Yuki gave her sunglasses back. "At any rate, you're not walking away from us. You're doing what we say, when we say it, and how we say it. Lest we turn you in to the police."

"Whatever. You were dumb enough to bump into me, instead of tailing me from a distance and reporting my position to the cops. Even then, my diary would see that they were after me and tell me how to get away from them."

Yuki grabbed Minene by the arm and pulled her in close. "You listen to me, you goddamn terrorist. I saw quite a few innocent people die. If you wanted to kill any of the diary holders, fine. But not another soul at that school did anything to you."

"But they did something to you. One of the only people you would consider a 'friend' was the first person to turn you over to me. Now, unless you want to see just how fast cyanide works, I suggest you let go of my arm." Minene growled, followed by smiling to show she already had the capsule in her mouth.

"You wouldn't." Yuno spat out.

"I've already talked to Deus. If I kill at least two other diary holders at the same time, I get a restart. I get my eye back, and the game loses two more participants. I might just go ahead and do it anyway."

Yuki let her go and took a step back. Not entirely sure if she was telling the truth or bluffing, he didn't want to take the chance. He had already seen enough people die for one lifetime. "What stopped you from doing it right there?" Yuno asked.

"I have my reasons. It was partially a bluff. I would have done it as a last resort, but the threat you face is still very real."

"So, you still might do it?" Yuki asked, his fears being confirmed.

"If you grab me or force me into anything again, I certainly will. Now, I suppose there isn't any reason we can't be civil about this. I'll be meeting someone here shortly, and being seen with you might help me blend in a little bit."

"You're asking us to do something for you?" Yuno asked.

"No, I'm telling you. If you want to stand here, fine. Just don't draw any unnecessary attention over here. If you do, I bite down and we'll all be dead. You for much longer, though."

Everyone walked over to a snack vendor and all bought something to munch on while they waited for Minene to meet her contact. All three of them occasionally peeked at their diaries, Minene paying particular attention to hers, in case something came up. Wanting to break up the tension, Yuki asked her something. "Why do you do the stuff you do?"

"What do you mean, what I do?" Minene grumbled back.

"Like blow things and people up. What do you get from it?"

"Have either of your parents been killed right in front of your eyes? Have you had your entire city blown apart and set ablaze? Have you?"

Yuki and Yuno both stopped and looked her in the eye. "That happened to you?" Yuki asked, stunned.

"Like I would make up something like that. I used to believe in God, back before that happened. I cried so long my eyes felt like they were going to fall out. I prayed and prayed and prayed for something good to happen, something to turn it all around. Nothing happened. I lost everything and everyone I loved, for no fault of my own. I wanted to destroy this world, so maybe enough people would start praying and maybe if there was a god, he'd do something. If he didn't, there wouldn't be anyone left to pray."

Now, they had a bit of a profile on her. They started to understand her a little more, even starting to feel bad for her. "I can see how that could set you off, but why keep doing the same to others? You're perpetuating the cycle. You're just making more people like you, hurting and killing people who did nothing to you." Yuno said.

"I'm so sorry if my life doesn't fit your preconceived idea of a perfect life. Your parents divorced. Your parents abused you, at least you had them."

Both of them were shocked by her words, almost as if she knew everything about both of them. "I can't turn back time. If I could, many things would be different. But your reason seems greedy, especially since killing innocent people won't bring them back." Yuno told her.

"Wait, you said you used to believe in God, but what about Deus? He's proof of God. He is God." Yuki told her.

"That doesn't mean I have to worship him. When he gives me enough of a reason to change, I might consider it."

Minene's contact came up and gave her a card with an address scribbled on it. She stood up and put her things away. "I'm going to see a doctor about this." Minene said, oddly calm as she forced her damaged eye open for them to see. "I can't go to a hospital for the obvious reasons. Don't send anyone after me. I know where both of your parents live, Amano."

...

Yuno laid awake in her bed that night, mulling over what Minene had told both of them earlier in the day. She received a message from an unknown number. 'This is Minene. I'm messaging you to maybe have another woman to talk to.' "How the hell did she get my number?" Yuno asked the empty house.

'I can understand that. What's up' Yuno replied.

'I wanted to ask why you're in the survival game. I'm in it so I can reform the world if I win, and so I can make everything better.'

'It was kinda thrust upon me. I didn't have much of a choice. But if I become God, I can do the same, make things better.'

'What about Amano? Why's he in it?'

Yuno thought about it for a moment. 'He was kinda pushed into it as well. I think he's just in it to survive now.'

'So he's not going to change anything.' Minene responded, starting to make Yuno think even more.

'I hope he would turn back time and change things.'

'So there's no guarantee that he'd bring you back.'

Yuno stopped cold after reading Minene's response. She knew that if she became God, she could bring him back. She also wondered if Yuki would do the same. 'I'm sure he would do good with his powers.'

'If you say so. I'm kind of biased, since he put a freaking dart in my eye.'

'You were trying to kill us.'

'Did I succeed? No. Did he succeed in blinding me in my left eye? Yes. If it's a game of survival, he could've tried to just kill me instead.'

'But then the bombs would've gone off.'

'So they didn't when you ran past the motion sensor bombs?'

Yuno again stopped and thought about it. 'I could've handled that better. You're right.'

'Well, I've got to lay down. The pain meds the doc gave me are starting to kick in. I'll be out of it here in a moment.'

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to Lovesick Fangirl and WolveHulk for inspiration on this chapter.

...

Chapter 2: No trust among criminals

Minene stirred awake after having who she thought was a private doctor work on her eye. Her vision was barraged by bright lights overhead, which jolted her the rest of the way awake. She was in a public hospital, where authorities could identify her and apprehend her. While the shock of being in a public place was still gripping her, she ran her left hand over her face and felt a bandage over her left eye, which didn't hurt anymore. "I guess I'm good to go." Minene whispered to herself. "I wonder if they..." She trailed off, pressing her finger against the bandage, noting the feel of something solid in the place of her eye, which was a glass eye.

Feeling a little relieved, Minene went to take the covers off of herself with her right hand, which she now saw was cuffed to her hospital bed. Looking around the room, she saw her diary on the table next to her bed. Using her free hand, she picked it up and opened it. 'Police check in every 10 minutes. Can get a key from one of them.' was displayed. Minene wondered why they left her diary within reach like that. The police were not aware of what her phone really was. "I see you're finally up." The police officer said, showing his badge and holding a copy of her rap sheet, which was quite long. "Minene Uryuu, you are hereby placed under arrest for acts of terrorism, threats of terrorism, conspiracy to commit terroristic acts, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, manslaughter, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, possession of a firearm while in the commission of a felony, illegally discharging a firearm within city limits, illegally discharging a firearm within 300 feet of an occupied dwelling, felony possession of a firearm on school grounds, possession of a bladed weapon over three inches on school grounds, felony breaking and entering, trespassing, intrusion, burglary, grand larceny, grand theft auto, reckless driving, fleeing the scene of an accident, assaulting an officer, illegal possession of government property, possession of illegal explosives in any quantity, detonating explosives within city limits, arson of an occupied dwelling and use of federally banned autonomous weapons. Sorry the list is so long, and that's only the number and type of charges, not the number of each individual charge. You'll probably get the death penalty."

"Haven't you heard? Flattery will get you everywhere." Minene flirted, attempting to lower the officer's guard.

"I don't suppose you want to add obstruction of justice or interfering with a federal investigation to that list?"

Minene chuckled, then looked at the officer in a naughty fashion. "Why not? I'll probably face a firing squad for what I've done already. Want to maybe come over here and give me my last kiss?"

"You're gonna ask me for that? It could compromise the investigation and I could lose my job."

"Oh yes, kissing a criminal is the worst thing you've ever done. I doubt any judge in any court aside from the middle east would throw out a case over a kiss. I mean, think of the headlines. 'Dangerous terrorist responsible for hundreds of lives set free because she was kissed by a police officer.' Think that'll make the news?"

"Ha, fine. I'll give you your kiss. But you had better not say anything about this to anyone."

Minene looked at the officer's belt and saw a handcuff key separate from the other keys. As the officer started walking towards her, Minene moved her legs around to make herself seem more appealing, and to be in position. Just as the officer was about to kiss her, she used the toes on her left foot to snag the handcuff key without his noticing. He leaned down and closed his eyes, Minene giving him a light peck on the cheek to slake her own request and ease the officer's suspicions. "There. now, was that so difficult?" She asked him.

"I suppose not. Now you stay here and keep quiet, and we might let you go on good behavior." The officer said, both of them sharing a chuckle at the obvious humor.

Minene waited for the officer to step back out into the hallway before she took the key and used it to unlock her handcuffs. She looked at her diary, which said 'after the officer checks in, knock him out with the nitrous oxide, take his clothes and cuff him to the bed'. When she heard the officer call over the radio that the check in was good, she quietly slipped out of the bed and reached outside of the room, grabbing the officer and pulling him inside. She chopped him in the throat to keep him from yelling, then turned on the gas and put the mask on him. He soon faded from consciousness and she went to work. She took off his clothes, lugged him up onto the bed, cuffed him and started dressing herself in his clothes. She looked in the mirror as she removed her bandages, revealing that they had went the extra step to make her glass eye match her real one. She put her hair up in a ponytail, then took a pair of scissors and cut a few inches off of her hair, then pulled the covers up on him. After that, she laid her hair on his head so it looked like she was still in the bed. "Now, to make a hasty exit." She said to herself.

Looking at her diary before leaving, she noted that the way was clear for her to get all the way to the stairs to leave. Other officers waved to her, as did the hospital staff. Once the hallway was clear enough, she shot down the stairs for the parking garage. After about 10 minutes, the radio came alive and the other officers started asking about her. One of the officers went down to check on her, thinking the officer on watch had left to use the restroom. When they got there, they saw what they thought was still Minene, then the other officer checked in. "When you take a restroom break, let us know. I'll take over the watch until you get back." He said over the radio.

Minene chuckled as she entered the parking garage. Her diary told her which car belonged to the officer she had knocked out, she got in and started it. "Hmm. I wonder if I should tell them now. Nah, I'll let them find out on their own."

The officer's car left the hospital parking garage and tore off down the freeway. The radio came alive again. "What the hell, did you fall in? Get your ass back here so I can go eat already."

Thinking the officer's radio might have a tracker in it, Minene threw it out the window. "Don't need that leading them right to me."

...

The next morning, Yuno and Yuki were sitting down to breakfast at Yuki's house. The news came up that Minene had escaped the hospital using the officers clothes and car. "What the hell! Weren't they watching her?" Yuki spat out.

"She is really crafty, I'm not really too surprised. Her diary probably helped her get out of there." Yuno responded.

Yuki's phone buzzed with a text message from Minene. 'How did you like my escape?'

'I'm actually surprised you did that without killing anyone.' Yuki texted back.

'I felt sorry for the officer. He was dumb enough to let me go.'

'What do you mean, let you go?'

'He got close enough to let me get his key, I got out of my cuffs and knocked him out. After that, it was easy.'

'Where are you now?' Yuki asked, sure she'd catch on.

'Haha, you think I'll tell you that easily? I'm crazy, not stupid.'

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised either. She's been able to outrun authorities in other countries, she's even been able to keep out of sight of Interpol." Yuno sighed.

"What do you think we should do?" Yuno asked, continuing to much on breakfast.

"Well, hopefully she won't feel too sore at us. I mean, we didn't turn her in, whoever she went to about her eye turned her in."

Yuno stopped cold. "Wait, they didn't take her diary?"

"Maybe they just thought it was a cell phone. Plus, if she had called or texted someone to come help her, they would've been seen coming in."

Both of them finished up their breakfast and went to get ready for their day. After breakfast, they were planning on starting to look for more diary owners. School had been cancelled for the rest of the week, in the wake of Minene's attack. They weren't scheduled to be at their transfer school until the following Monday. They heard of a cult that followed a girl who seemed to be able to tell the future, which was a dead giveaway.

...

Once she was clear of the city and in a safehouse, Minene changed from the police officer's clothes and into her familiar OD green fatigues and black tank top. She kept the gun, ammunition and vest, however. She had ditched the officer's car at a chop shop that took the car, would disable the tracking unit and give her another, less expensive car in exchange for the shop keeping the police car.

"First order of business is to knock off that doctor who turned me in." Minene grumbled.

Going through her usual contacts, she got hold of the doctor. "Miss Uryuu, I see the police couldn't keep you in one place for long." The doctor said, nervous about the betrayal.

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?"

The doctor could feel his blood running cold. "Let's not do anything hasty, now. I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"Oh, I agree about that. I'll just have to kill you first. Or maybe your family. How's your dear mother doing? I understand she's at that nice village a few miles north of where you put me under."

"Please, don't bring my family into this. Is there anything we could do to avoid that?"

Minene twirled her hair while she casually thought of torture methods. "Hmm... First, you can answer me a question. Why'd you turn me in?"

"Honestly, it was the reward. If it means anything, I'll give you the reward."

"A tempting offer. I'll take half of it. I want to show that not all criminals are backstabbers like yourself."

Minene's next stop was an informant. She wanted to look up information about the other known diary owners. She paid well, having reward money from the doctor. She already knew about the third and fourth, so she didn't need any of their information. The informant took the money and called in the information with the plant at the national court system, who pulled up information based on names. Faxes started coming through, and the informant handed Minene all of the information in folders. Flipping through Yuki's information didn't take long, as he was essentially as bland and boring as he claimed to have been. "This kid's a stick in the mud. And it looks like I called it, parents divorced. Dad's in debt, mom's fairly average."

Next, she looked at Yuno's files. One startling piece of information really stuck out with her, in that her family owned a national Bank. "Father is always busy at work, mother stays at home. Her psych tests are... Alarming, to say the least. I wonder if I can get her away from first, that level of psychopathy could work to my advantage. Plus, with what her diary monitors, I'll be able to keep tabs on him."

Wanting to get started on things, Minene decided to get the ball rolling with text messages. 'How about the three of us team up and take on all of the other diary owners?'

Yuno didn't take too long to respond. 'Why are you interested in a team up? I thought you worked alone.'

'Normally, but I figure if we get together, your diaries working with mine would be unstoppable.'

'How so?' Yuno started getting curious.

'Firsts diary is random, yours follows him, and mine is escape. You two can move about, and I can back you up with escape routes since I'll be there with you.'

'I'll have to talk it over with Yuki, but it sounds like a good idea to me.'

'Good. I'll be in touch.'

...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to Lovesick Fangirl and WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Chapter 3: birds of a feather

Yuki stirred awake in his own bed, all alone. He had been expecting Yuno to be right beside him, as was now commonplace. As he woke completely, he started smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen. He hit the shower, dressed and headed for the kitchen. He found his mother and Yuno, together making breakfast. "You really should get up sooner, dear." Rea teased, smiling.

"If the ladies in the house work like this, the men need to work harder." Yuno also teased.

"C'mon, you two. My alarm hasn't even gone off yet." Yuki responded, just as the alarm on his phone/diary started ringing. "See? Anyway, i really do appreciate what you two do. It doesn't go unnoticed."

"Hmm, okay. I'll take your word for it." Rea chuckled.

Everyone sat down and started eating as they watched the morning news, which came up with news about who they thought was the next diary holder. 'The religious group on the edge of town is steadily gaining popularity, as the idol at the center of it all seems to be able to predict the future...'

Yuki and Yuno weren't really surprised to hear that from the news, but at the same time, they also knew through students at school, as well as their diaries. "I heard they keep their maiden locked in a cell. Makes you wonder what exactly they practice." Rea said.

"Maybe they're afraid their goddess will fly away." Yuno added, somewhat jokingly.

Everyone shared a brief laugh. '... In other news, a man was seen in the area, wearing what appeared to be black fatigues and a bag over his head...' Yuki and Yuno stopped and thought about it. "Wonder if he might have one." Yuki said.

"Who might have what?" Rea asked.

"Oh, nothing. That just made me think of something I heard at school..."

...

Minene was enjoying a rare, uninterrupted complete breakfast herself, reading the newspaper. She was getting the same information Yuki and Yuno were from the TV, with the added bonus of being portable, if she needed to run. Her diary occasionally buzzed with notices about police in the area, but all she really needed to do was hold up the paper and the police would keep walking. Aside from that, she was able to pass for reasonably normal, with her glass eye matching her real one.

"Looks like the whole 'hide in plain sight'thing is working pretty well." She thought to herself.

Her diary soon buzzed, telling her that the police would soon come into the restaurant to search, so she should leave. She waited until there were no police in sight, then rolled up her paper and left. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she saw two girls walking a dog with a strange collar. They stood out, partially because of the one girl's rather large chest, the fact that the other girl couldn't seem to stop staring at her chest and the dog didn't appear to have a leash.

Minene's diary buzzed with a message from Yuki. 'We'll be at the park today at three. If you want to meet to discuss anything, we'll be there. I promise we won't call the police.'

'If you did, I'd be able to tell. I'll see you there.' She replied.

She continued walking, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched now. Looking back, she saw a chihuahua looking at her. What really stood out was that it had a similar type of collar to the one the girls from earlier were walking. "Maybe she's got a diary. I wonder what type it may be."

...

At three o'clock, Minene went to the park to meet with Yuki and Yuno. They arrived at about the same time and took a seat on the bench near the public bathroom. Yuki kept eyeing the bathroom, promoting a response. "If you've gotta go, just go." Yuno started. "You did drink quite a bit of water earlier."

"Eh, okay. Will you be okay together?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I'm going to steal your girl." Minene joked. "Just go piss if you have to."

Yuki walked over to the restroom, leaving Minene and Yuno on the bench together. Yuno started nervously twiddling her thumbs, as she wasn't used to being alone with Minene. "Um, miss Uryuu, I think I know why you want to stick close to us. But what will you do if you win the game?"

"I can always turn back time and spend time with my parents. I could just... Erase it all, including myself. I really don't know." Minene answered.

"There must be something good you would like to do with unlimited power like that."

"I don't have anyone. Nobody to go home to, nobody to hold or love."

About this time, a couple of boys from school started walking up and saw the two of them. They stopped and looked over at them. "You're Gasai, right? Where's your guy friend?" One of them taunted.

"He's... Busy." Yuno hastily answered.

"I could keep you busy." The other one said with a lascivious smile.

"She's actually here with me." Minene said, taking her hand.

Yuno started to blush lightly. "That's right, I'm here with her."

"Really? Then prove it." The first chuckled.

Minene wrapped Yuno up in a hug and kissed her on the forehead, Yuno hugging her back. "I guess you are together. Would you be interested in a three way?"

Minene was instantly enraged by their question. She drew her pistol and went to shoot, but just as she was pulling the trigger, Yuno grabbed her hand and pulled down, making the shot hit the ground instead. The shot scared the boys and made them start running. "No! You don't need to hurt them! They aren't even in the game. Put the gun away, please."

Minene started shaking lightly as she lowered the gun, followed by dropping it on the ground. She hugged Yuno tightly as she let a few tears out, Yuno returning the hug. "Please, hold me. Just for a moment."

"Okay." Yuno responded, kissing Minene on the forehead.

"I've been alone for so long, I forgot how good it felt to hold or be held."

"I can't say I understand what you're feeling, but if you ever need someone to hold you, I'll hold you."

"Thanks."

Shortly before Yuki came out of the bathroom, they let go of each other and Minene picked up her gun to put it away. He ran up and saw there was nothing really wrong. "What was that shot?" He asked, worried.

"Some boys were asking naughty things about me, and Minene scared them off." Yuno said.

"Instead of maybe hitting them, you shot at them? What's your problem?"

"My problem? Would you rather I have done nothing and let them do what they wanted? Enough about me, what happened to you, did you fall in? I didn't think men needed to sit to pee."

"I had to do something else when I got there. Anyway, we should probably leave now, since that shot probably got the police called."

Sure enough, Minene's diary buzzed that the police were coming and they needed to go. She took them the way the diary said to, and they saw the police walking up to the bench they were at only a couple of minuets prior. "I hope you can see how much good can come of keeping me with you." Minene said.

"You caused that situation, you know." Yuki said.

"Whatever. Just be happy I brought you with me, instead of just setting off a tear gas grenade and leaving you there for the cops."

"She's right, Yuki."

"Okay, fine. I guess we'll stay together."

...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to Lovesick Fangirl and WolveHulk for inspiration with this one

...

Chapter 4: girl time

Yuki had left with his mom to go run errands, Yuno deciding to stay at home. She went around the house, cleaning things and organizing stuff that seemed out of place. It didn't take her long to finish, as Rea kept the house clean anyway. She went up to Yuki's room to see if she could straighten up in there. While cleaning, she found a stack of adult magazines. Her face turned tomato red upon seeing the kinds of things the women in the magazines were doing or having done to them. "Ugh, I can't believe these women." Yuno said with disgust.

"Don't be surprised," a familiar voice said. Yuno turned to find Minene standing in Yuki's doorway. "I never took him as the type to like THAT kind of stuff." She chuckled.

"How did you get in here? And for that fact, how did you find out where he lives?" Yuno asked, putting the magazines back under the bed.

"You think it'd be that hard to track the two of you? All I had to do was follow you for a little while. That, and I called in some information. As for getting in, I've picked a lock or two in my day."

"With your diary, I guess it won't matter if someone saw and called the police."

"Bingo. So, they left you here by yourself?" Minene asked, walking over and sitting on Yuki's bed.

"I kind of wanted to stay here." Yuno replied, also sitting on Yuki's bed.

Minene looked around the room, not really very impressed with what she saw. "He's just as bland as I would've thought. I mean, to each his own."

"How would you decorate?"

Minene pointed at different places around the room as she answered. "On that wall, I might put some kind of sports memorabilia. A poster or two, maybe a hockey stick. Over there, I'd probably put up a movie poster. Over by the door, I'd put a mirror. But that's just me."

Yuno looked around, seeing what Minene was talking about. "Not all boys are into all of that stuff. Not Yuki, anyway."

Minene laid back on the bed. "Eh, I guess. I just think there's too much empty space in here."

"Well, I guess you're right. It'd be a bit more cozy feeling if there was something to break up the flat, plain walls. Anyway, what made you want to drop by?"

"Just wanted to see how my partners in the survival game were doing. Seems kinda boring. How do you two stand this kind of inactivity?"

"I try to keep busy. It takes my mind off of things when I keep up around the house or yard."

"You've got it easy. You two have a regular place to go home to. I can hardly sleep at a motel without my diary buzzing about cops coming soon."

"Would you ever consider going to another country? Maybe the authorities wouldn't follow you."

"Not that simple. I've got Interpol after me. In essence, there is nowhere I can go that they couldn't find me." She said, sitting up and leaning forward to put her face in her hands. "I'll always be running. I'll never really have peace. Not until either I die or cheat death and win the prize."

Yuno couldn't see any tears, but she knew Minene was crying on the inside. She scooted closer and put her arm around her. "Well, what about maybe staying here? I'm sure we could figure something out."

"I'm just so tired of running. I know I put myself in this situation, but damn I wish I could find a way out."

Yuno put her hand on Minene's knee and gave her a light squeeze. "Then stop running for now. We're already a team. We'll help you."

Minene stood up and walked over near the door. She leaned against the wall with her hand. "You don't want to be that close to me for that long. You'll have all kinds of unwanted attention."

Yuno stood up and walked over to Minene's side. "You'll have us as friends, at least until the end of the game."

"I don't want you as friends, for the simple fact that I don't want to drag anyone I call a friend into what I've brought upon myself." Minene started to cry.

Yuno wrapped her arms around Minene and started hugging her. She leaned her head against Minene's shoulder. "At least I'll be ready."

"Why are you hugging me?" Minene asked, starting to hug Yuno back.

"I said I'd hold you. You look like you need it."

Minene moved Yuno's hair out of the way and kissed her forehead again. "I'm... This isn't how I normally... Um, thanks." She started openly crying as she hugged Yuno.

"Let it out. I promise I won't let go."

Minene kept crying until she felt like she couldn't anymore. "I needed that. I really did."

Yuno looked up at the woman she was holding and saw something about her that she had never noticed before. It's almost like she was vulnerable. She had a genuine look of fear in her eye. Acting purely on impulse, Yuno started kissing Minene deep on the lips. Minene started squirming at first, eventually just letting Yuno kiss her. She kissed back, they tongues wrestling together as they shared the tender moment.

Minene started getting weak at the knees, and soon started sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Yuno stayed locked together with her at the lips. After what felt like an eternity, Yuno let Minene go. "A kiss... That was a kiss..." Minene managed to say.

"Do you want another one? I'll kiss you again if you want." Yuno responded, wiping some of Minene's tears away.

Minene paused for a moment, gazing into Yuno's pretty eyes. It felt to her as though Yuno was staring back, able to see her soul. Also acting on impulse, Minene started kissing Yuno. They moved around until Yuno was on her back, with Minene on top of her, still kissing her. After Minene backed away, she started kissing down the side of Yuno's neck, making her let out a lovesick moan. "H-hey, um... Let's not go too far now." Yuno said.

"Sorry. I just really crave any kind of affection. I'm really very sorry if I took advantage there."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I said I'd hold you, and I'm going to keep my word. Besides, I think Yuki might be scared to kiss me like that."

"I don't see why he'd shy away from you. You're beautiful, your skin is soft and smooth, you're sharp as a tack, I mean... What's his problem?"

Yuno started blushing again. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Minene stopped dead still for a moment. "You know what? I'm not even going to try and deny it. Yes. You're gorgeous."

"You know, Yuki never said anything like that to me. Not with that level of passion, anyway. Would you like to... Have me? You know, as your girlfriend."

Minene laid flat on Yuno, running her hands along her sides. "I just bared it all. I just kissed you. I'm in this far, I might as well. Would you mind being my girlfriend?"

Yuno moved her arms around, then moved Minene's head so she was looking straight at Yuno. She closed her eyes and kissed her deeply again. "Does that answer your question?'

" I guess so. "

"When Yuki gets home, I'll talk to him about you staying here."

...

After their errands were finished for the day, Yuki and Rea returned home. Minene was hiding, and wouldn't let her presence be known until she was ready. Yuno sat down with Rea at the table in the kitchen to ask her first. "Mrs Amano, I have a request."

"What might that be?" Rea asked with a smile.

"Would it be okay if we had a friend stay here? She'll be able to pay rent."

"She? Wow, is my boy that good with the ladies?"

"It looks that way." Yuno chuckled.

"Well, if she'll pay rent, I guess there's no harm in her staying here."

"Thank you! I'll let her know."

...

Yuno ran up to Yuki's room, knocking and coming in when he said okay. "So, Yuki. What would you say to Minene staying here? We could always benefit from having her particular diary close by."

Yuki stopped on a dime and looked Yuno in the eye. "Why would we want her to stay here?"

"Well, your mom says she's okay with it."

"You know she's a terrorist, right? Tried to kill us?"

"But when she's here, we'll be able to keep an eye on her. We'll also benefit from her diary."

Yuki scratched his head for s moment. "Hmm... If mom says it's okay, then I guess I'm okay with it."

Minene opened the closet door and stepped out. "Good. I was tired of staying in the closet." She chuckled.

"You were in there the whole time? How'd you find out where we lived?"

"I've got money, and connections. I can find out anything about you I could ever want to know."

"I guess that makes sense. Where will you sleep?"

"Eh, anywhere is fine. I'll even sleep on the floor. I'm just happy I don't have to run."

...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

chapter 5: she's mine.

...

Heads up, there will be some gore in this chapter.

...

The time finally came for the group to head over to the temple to investigate the maiden of the Temple of Omekata, Tsubaki Kasugano. She was their most likely target, since she appeared to be clairvoyant, able to see future events of any of her followers and of people great distances away. Everyone was preparing. Rea made food for Yuno and Yuki to carry, Minene was gearing up with many of her usual weapons, including knives, pistols, smoke grenades, flashbang grenades and a couple of other things. One of her knives was a Spetsnaz Ballistic knife, which was illegal for anyone but a Spetsnaz trooper to carry. She also gave Yuki and Yuno some weapons to help increase their chances, as they weren't completely sure what they were up against.

Minene was going to make a stop at a black market weapons dealer to pick up something she could make use of, should the need arise. Before everyone headed out, Yuki headed downstairs to finish packing for the trip. Minene and Yuno stayed together upstairs for a moment. Minene put her arms around Yuno and hugged her, then kissed her lightly on the side of her neck. "Let's be careful out there today." Minene whispered to her.

Yuno turned around and met Minene eye to eye and started returning the hug. "Of course." Yuno said, followed by a loving kiss. "We just got together. I don't want our relationship to end that quickly."

Minene kissed her back. "You'll be the first real love interest I've ever had."

"What if someone finds out about us?"

"Let them find out. That's why I'm still holding you."

"I mean, I'm only fourteen and you're in your early twenties. What about that?""

Minene rolled her eyes. "I'm a terrorist. Do you really think one law out of the thousand I've already broken will make me worry?"

"Good point." Yuno answered, kissing her again.

...

Yuki and Yuno headed to the temple by themselves while Minene set up somewhere nearby. She had picked up both a Russian OSV-96 anti-materiel rifle with RIP (radically invasive projectile) bullets and a thermal scope, and a Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun using alloy plated steel jacket bullets and a reflex sight. She posted up in such a location that the shots fired from the heavy sniper rifle wouldn't be heard, or at least if they were heard, the direction the shot came from would be hard to determine.

Yuki and Yuno were given the special garments of the temple to wear before they would be allowed to see Tsubaki. They were guided to the center of the temple, where Tsubaki was kept in a cage. She had her followers bring the two in front of her cage closely, as her vision was too weak to see beyond a few feet. They took their seats before her, not letting on about Minene seeing everything through a high powered scope. "I know why you've come here." Tsubaki began. "I've noticed a dead end flag in my Clairvoyance diary. I can't run, and this cage can only partially protect me from threats."

"We're in just as much danger as you." Yuki responded. "We're targets just the same. I guess our only advantage is being mobile."

"Can you please protect me? I can't pay you, but I can offer you room and board here at the temple. Plus food and everything else."

"We already have a place to stay, but we can help you for now." Yuno added.

"For now? How long is that?"

"At least until the end of the game. At that point, we can't make any promises to anyone in this. Not even each other."

Tsubaki cocked her head to one side, her faint smile twisting to one of psychopathy. "So... you can't guarantee anything?"

Yuki and Yuno looked at each other, then back at her. "No, not really. Once everyone is taken care of, we can't even really trust each other." Yuki said.

"Yeah. If anything, we could have a hard time thinking of you as anything but bait. You're in a fixed position. If we wait here, eventually, all of the other diary holders will come here as well."

"Restrain them." Tsubaki said in a scarily calm voice.

Her followers grabbed them, keeping them from fleeing. As they were both pulled back, one of them opened her cage and let her walk out. "What a fine way to ask for help, you bitch!" Yuno yelled out.

"Funny you should mention that. You'll be the one made into a bitch here tonight. Do her."

Her followers pushed Yuno to the floor and started pulling her shorts down, about to do something unspeakable to her. "NO! I'm saving myself-" Yuno started, but one of the followers covered her mouth.

"For what, marriage? I'd sure like to see how your marriage to anyone will outlast this game. You know how this religion gained such a following? Every day, I'm held down and these followers, men and women alike, have their way with me. Everyone in the religion knows, so everyone has dirt on everyone else. If someone leaves, their secret comes out. If they aren't killed in the process."

Both of them looked on in horror at what she was telling them. "That doesn't mean you have to-" Yuki started, but was similarly hushed.

"Settle down. I'm sure there's someone here who would love to make your ass into a pincushion. Now, take her flower."

Just as one of the followers started reaching for Yuno's underwear, a shot from heaven cut through the air and obliterated the man's pelvic area, the rest of his body falling to the floor as he bled out. The others were mildly stunned, not knowing what had just happened. Another one started reaching for her and a second shot came in and blew the top of his head off. "If anyone is going to have that delicate little flower, it's me." Minene thought to herself from behind the scope.

Yuno, now free, jumped up and tossed a tear gas grenade toward Tsubaki. She counted on it burning her eyes and upsetting her respiratory system, even if she already couldn't see that well. As the gas spread, Tsubaki started coughing and trying to cover her eyes. Little did Yuno know, Minene had given her a grenade with a CBA (chemical blistering agent), which could permanently scar someone with prolonged exposure. "Take her again. And anyone who wants to, put one in him." Tsubaki managed to say through the coughing.

Yuno started running for Yuki, as some of Tsubaki's followers started bending him over. Yet another shot came through, ripping open one of their necks as the fragments from the bullet flew and hit one of the others in the head, killing him instantly. Also free, Yuki started reaching for his darts. He quickly threw one at Tsubaki, but one of her followers jumped in front of her, the dart hitting him in the chest, hardly having an effect on him. Another shot came in and took out her shield, and she finally realized that someone was shooting from a great distance. "Someone, shield me!" She yelled.

Seeing an opening, Yuno rushed her with a switchblade drawn. As she began thrusting in a stabbing motion, one of the followers grabbed her arm and stopped her. Yuki also started running to attack, but more followers had moved in to shield Tsubaki, preventing either of them from getting close to her. Tsubaki pointed at Yuno. "I've decided. Your chastity will be mine."

One more shot hit the wall and came through, already fragmenting. The shards hit the man in the back, clipping his heart on the way through, killing him quickly. The fragments that made it through ran into Tsubaki's arm, shattering bone and ripping muscle tissue, leaving only pieces of skin to keep the rest of her arm attached. She fell back in shock as she felt the searing pain of her now useless arm dangling there. Her followers starting to thin out from the repeated sniper fire. Yuno picked up her switchblade and charged Tsubaki one final time. Her stab easily pierced her body, and Yuno yanked up in order to enlarge the wound. When the knife hit the ribcage, the blade snapped off. Tsubaki fell back, what was left of her life slipping away.

Everyone heard an explosion coming from the hills, which turned out to be Minene setting off an incendiary bomb to get rid of the rifle. Since Tsubaki was dead, only the followers remained. Without her direction, they were practically harmless.

...

When the police came and took control of the situation, Yuki and Yuno were questioned. They didn't tell the police their real reason for being there. They also said nothing about Minene and her part. Apparently, the police found her sniper position with only a melted piece of metal and evidence of an incendiary explosive.

Everyone met up after Yuki and Yuno were released. Minene had a disguise ready, so nobody asked any questions when she was seen with them. They all walked home, since public transportation had stopped running temporarily due to security concerns. At one point, Yuno took Minene's hand while they walked. Yuki took notice. "So, I take it you're an item?"

"Yes. We were planning on telling you." Yuno said.

"I guess I'm not terribly surprised. I think you two will make a happy couple." Yuki replied.

"You don't seem that upset." Minene added.

"I've... Just never been all that great with girls. I suppose you two have more in common than I do anyway."

Minene stopped to address something. She asked Yuno to go ahead so she could talk with Yuki. "Hey, I don't want this to seem like I stole her or anything. You two were closer first."

"She was mainly a friend. Plus, no offense, but your mentality is better suited to handle her than I am."

"I get what you're saying. I'm a bit more... Seasoned when it comes to being a psycho." Minene shrugged.

"Another thing I'm thinking about is that you've... Been alone longer. I've had family and friends to help me along, to hang out with and to talk to. I think you'd be able to appreciate her better. Just do me one favor. Take care of her."

"I plan to."

Yuki and Minene caught up to Yuno, who again took Minene's hand. "So, what do you want to try for dinner?" Yuno asked them.

"Surprise us." Minene said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 6: Girl's day out

...

Minene was enjoying her stay with everyone, sleeping much later than anyone else. She liked not having to worry about being found by the police, being able to get a full night's rest without interruption. Yuno would often slip into bed with her, cuddling up closely. Yuno would always kiss her on the lips as she climbed into bed with Minene, whether she was awake or not. Minene's favorite thing soon became waking up in the arms of her girlfriend, every time being greeted with a good morning kiss.

One particular morning, Minene was awakened by her girlfriend for breakfast. She slowly rose from the bed and walked to the kitchen with her. Rea and Yuki were off running errands, leaving the house to Yuno and Minene. Yuno had already started making breakfast, so there wasn't much wait. She served them both and they started munching on their meals. Minene started to shed a tear of joy as she ate her breakfast. "Is there something wrong?" Yuno asked, wiping away her tears with a napkin.

"I'm just really happy. Being able to sit down and eat a nice meal with the woman I love, that she made for us, is a whole new feeling. That, and being able to sleep more than a couple of hours every couple of days or so. I don't really know what to do with myself right now." Minene said, smiling.

"I'll do this for you every day, if you want." Yuno said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I would really like that."

After finishing their meals and cleaning up the kitchen, they headed back upstairs to get dressed proper for the day. Minene picked out a light yellow dress and sunhat with matching sandals, Yuno dressing not very far from the ordinary. She picked out a regular white shirt with a denim skirt and ankle socks with low top shoes. "You dressing for anything in particular?" Yuno asked, seeing Minene looking herself over in the mirror.

"I just like dressing this way. It feels nice to be in something so free and flowing."

"Well I like it. If it's good for you and it makes you happy, that's what's important. Anyway, you feel like doing anything today?"

"Come to think of it, yes. I would like to take you on a date. We're girlfriends, and I think that's something couples do together."

Yuno walked over and took her hand and kissed it. "Of course it is. I guess you really are new to dating."

"Yep. Now, where do couples go when they're on dates?"

"Wherever the day takes them. Let's just go somewhere and spend the day together."

...

Yuno walked with Minene, holding hands the whole way. They started walking into the city, no clear plan on what they were gointhrough . They came up to the mall and decided to take their date through the shops and shows. Minene asked for them to stop at a toy store, and while curious, Yuno didn't protest the idea.

They went in and Minene was looking around at all of the children playing with the sample toys out of the boxes, having fun and laughing. She picked some of the toys up and moved their parts around, starting to see why the kids were having fun. She walked over to the toys girls were playing with and picked one up. She started brushing the hair of a doll and moving its arms around, the whole time she had all of her attention fixed on the doll.

Minene ended up buying a couple of toys that she looked at and they left the store. Curiosity finally getting the better of her, Yuno asked about their stop. "So, did you get those toys for anyone in particular?"

"I got them... For me." Minene said hushed.

"For you? Um, okay. Do you like to play with toys?"

"I didn't really have a childhood. I never got to play with any toys when I was growing up. All I ever got to do was run for my life, look for food and hope I wasn't dragged off when I fell asleep or have my throat slit in the night. Playing with children's toys isn't what normal adults would do." She answered sheepishly.

"You don't need to feel ashamed about it. It wasn't your fault. If you'd like, maybe we can play with your toys when we get home."

"I'd really like that."

...

Their next stop was a pretzel shack in the food court. Minene paid for their pretzels and they sat down to eat. Minene wasn't used to eating such a large pretzel, so she tore a small piece off and ate it. She saw some people also eating them, putting mustard on theirs. She put a squirt of mustard on hers and ate it, but wasn't really impressed by it.

Yuno put some honey on hers and passed the honey to Minene for her to try. She tried it and liked the sweet flavor much more than the mustard. "I'm not used to having something with these big salt crystals mixing with sweet stuff. This is nice." Minene said with a smile.

"We should do this more often then. I'd like to show you all of the things you've been missing out on." Yuno said.

Yuno looked at the movie times and saw that a comedy movie was coming on in the theatre that they could go see. After finishing their pretzels, they gathered their things and started heading for the theatre. After getting tickets and hitting the concession stand, they went in and took their seats at the far rear of the theatre.

As the movie played, Yuno leaned over against Minene who put her arm around her. They laughed together as the fun parts and would sometimes imitate them. Not realizing where she was putting her hand when she hugged Yuno, she managed to put her hand on her breast. She froze instantly and looked over at Yuno, who looked back at her. She then moved Minene's hand so it was completely on her breast. "You can squeeze me if you want."

Minene felt better that Yuno didn't mind. She started lightly squeezing Yuno's breast, working it with her hand. After feeling Yuno for a few minutes, Minene moved her hand so it was on Yuno's belly. When she did, Yuno looked at her again and closed her eyes as she started kissing her. Minene hugged her tightly as they kissed, lost in the passion as Yuno ran her fingers through her hair. Minene could still taste the honey from the pretzel as her tongue swam around in Yuno's mouth. While they were locked at the lips, Yuno's hand slipped down low and she grabbed Minene's rear. Her grabbing only made Minene hug her a little tighter as the makeout session continued.

When they separated at the lips, Yuno started kissing down the side of her neck and moved her right hand over to Minene's waist. Yuno moved her hand over to Minene's lady area and Minene stopped her. "Heh, not in public, sweetie."

"Okay. Mind if I sit in your lap then?"

"That's fine. I'd like to hold you anyway."

Yuno sat in Minene's lap and laid back while Minene hugged her.

...

After the movie, they headed out of the mall to their next stop, even if they didn't know where they were going yet. Wanting to help Minene live out a little more of her childhood, Yuno decided to take them to a playground. When they arrived, Yuno took Minene over to the swing set and motioned for her to sit down. Minene sat down and Yuno started pushing her slowly. Having never been on a swing before, she wasn't very stable at first.

After getting more confident, Yuno started pushing her a little faster. After awhile, Yuno stopped pushing and Minene was swinging by herself. She started smiling and laughing while she was swinging. After awhile, she started slowing down until she was stopped completely. Next, Yuno walked her over to the see saw. They both sat on a side and started going up and down. Minene was smiling brightly from the fun she was having, which made Yuno feel good. Minene felt like a kid again, she felt happy to be out and having fun like she never had before.

...

Deus was overseeing all of the events of the remaining diary owners as usual, and Muru Muru came over to ask him about something. "You've been really nice to her over the last week or so. What's the deal?"

"She said something that made me feel for her. She's been running for most of her life, and she's stopping to help these other two, even if it's just for now. I feel like she's earned a little reprieve from her pursuers."

"That can't be the only reason."

"So what if it is? I'm the God of space-time. I don't need to explain anything to anyone. But I guess... I feel like she might be about to change her outlook on things. I think she might start to... Believe soon."

"If she's seen you, isn't that proof enough?" Muru Muru grumbled.

"I've heard that before, from her woman."

...

Their date winding down, they headed for home. Once inside, they both took off their shoes and went upstairs. Minene opened her toys with her eyes wide open. Yuno helped her get the toys put together and they started playing. They played with the dolls and other toys for what felt like forever, but Yuno didn't mind, especially when she saw the look on Minene's face from enjoying something she never had the chance to before.

After their play, Minene put her toys up and sat on the floor next to her bed, leaning against the wall. Yuno came over and sat next to her on her right side again. Minene put her arm around Yuno and kissed her on the forehead. "Yuno, I've never felt better. You've shown me more love in one day than I think anyone ever has, aside from my parents."

Yuno nuzzled up closer and put her hand on Minene's thigh. "I love you, so I don't mind showing you that love. No matter what that means."

"I love you too, Yuno."

Minene leaned down and kissed Yuno again. Minene put her hand on Yuno's waist while they kissed. Yuno again moved her hand up to her breast and let Minene feel her. After a little while, Minene let go and Yuno leaned away from her. "I'm gonna hit the shower real quick. But first..." Yuno stopped, taking off her shirt and bra. "That happened."

Yuno turned so Minene could see everything and she certainly got an eyeful. "Um... I don't... I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything."

Yuno moved so she was facing Minene and sat on her lap again. She put her hand on Minene's head and started moving her toward her chest. Minene gently kissed both of her breasts, then suckled lightly on both of her nipples. Minene looked up and saw the smile Yuno was giving her, and she kissed her again. "So, you don't mind me seeing your girls like this?"

"If I did, do you think I would've taken my shirt off?" Yuno replied, standing up. "I'll show them to you anytime you want."

"Do you want to see mine?" Minene asked.

"I can see yours next time."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 7: getting comfortable

...

Minene sat back against the wall, feeling rather anxious after seeing Yuno's chest. She kept thinking about it, in the brief moment she saw it, everything was perfect. Her heart was beating a little faster, and she decided to talk about it with her woman.

She went and knocked on the bathroom door, Yuno telling her she could come in. When she walked in, Yuno was bent over, lightly wiggling her butt as she started slipping her underwear up, making Minene a little more excited. "Hey hon, I just wanted to thank you for... Everything. From the first kiss, on up to a little while ago."

Yuno put a towel over her shoulders, draping it so it covered her breasts. "Not a problem. Oh, sometime soon, I was thinking we could look into another place together."

Minene felt her heart skip a beat. "That's... A big step."

"I know. It's more of a permanent thing. That way, we can have the house to ourselves all the time."

"That sounds nice. We'll be able to be alone with each other."

Yuno walked to the mirror and started brushing her hair. Minene walked up behind her and put her arms around Yuno's waist. She kissed her on the side of the neck and rested her head on Yuno's shoulder. "Anything else you want to do today?" Yuno asked, taking note of Minene's quickened breathing.

"Not really. I'm just a bit excited is all."

"You mean turned on?"

Minene knew that Yuno could tell now. "Yes. The sight my eye saw was one of beauty. Forgive me if I sound kind of... Perverted. I just want to be honest with you."

"You're not being perverted. I started it. Here..." Yuno trailed off, moving Minene's hands so they were on her rear. "Since I got you started, you can touch me however you want."

Minene gave Yuno's behind a light squeeze. "You're not playing fair. Now I've got your perfect butt in my hands?"

"Alright, I get it." Yuno said, removing the towel and moving Minene's hands up to her breasts. "Better?"

"This is kinda making it worse." Minene chuckled as she held Yuno's chest.

"How about this?" Yuno asked, pushing her rear against Minene.

"I'll... I'll be right back. I've got to take care of something."

Minene stepped out of the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. She closed the door and leaned back against the wall, slipping her hand into her underwear. She started rubbing her spot with her index finger, thinking about Yuno the whole time. After a couple of minutes, Yuno walked into the room, still only wearing her panties. Minene stopped instantly, pulling her hand out of her underwear. "Um, Yuno... I was just... I..."

Yuno leaned against her, leaning her back against the wall, giving her a kiss. "Sorry for getting you going and leaving you out like that. If you'd like, I'll pleasure you. I think I'd like to for both of us."

"I'm... I've never... Been with anyone." Minene said nervously.

"I can use my mouth."

"You're... A little young for this, aren't you?"

"You're a terrorist. That's just another meaningless law to you. Just let me make you feel good."

Minene knew she had to be honest now. "Okay. Please, Yuno, pleasure me. I want to feel your touch, I want to show you everything."

"Okay. Let's get started."

Yuno looked in a drawer on Yuki's desk and produced a 'do not disturb' sign that she hung on the doorknob outside. She sat Minene down in a chair in the room and kissed her before getting to work. She started dancing for her, rubbing against her lap and getting her rear closer and closer until Minene put her hands on it.

Yuno started grinding against her girlfriend, stopping only once to turn around and face her, sitting on her lap. Minene once again kissed her breasts, then licked and gently suckled on both of her nipples. Yuno let her suck on her nipples as long as she wanted to. "You're just like a baby." Yuno said with a smile.

"I guess I am. But you really do have a perfect chest." Minene replied before continuing to suckle for another moment.

When Minene stopped, Yuno stood up and started pulling Minene's shirt up off of her. She kept her gaze locked on Minene's body as it was revealed. "May I?" Yuno asked, to which Minene nodded a yes.

Yuno lightly squeezed her chest, rubbing her nipples between her fingers and thumbs. The action made her girlfriend weak in the knees, so she moved Minene to her bed, laying her flat on her back. Yuno started pulling Minene's underwear down, all the way off of her body. Minene spread her legs enough for Yuno to get in position, but she laid on top of her, coming down to kiss her before starting. "Just to let you know, I'm not going to stop until either you're satisfied or you've passed out."

Yuno moved into position and spread Minene's lips apart and started licking her. New to the feeling of someone touching her, she jumped slightly. Minene let out little whimpers and moans as she let her girlfriend work on her. Yuno moved Minene's leg up in another position licking away at her the whole time. Minene put her hand on Yuno's head as she started grinding herself against Yuno's mouth. Yuno kept going until Minene went over the top and laid flat as she started coming back down.

Yuno laid on top of her, kissing her once more. "Did you like it?" Yuno asked.

"I swear I could've felt my soul leave my body there for a moment. Everything still tingles."

Looking at the time, Yuno thought it would be a good idea to dress them both before Rea and Yuki returned home. She put a shirt and shorts on, then helped Minene get dressed, as she was still a little too weak to move. Yuno removed the sign from the doorknob then laid in bed with Minene. "I noticed you didn't pass out. Do you want me to go again?" Yuno asked sweetly.

"Not right now, but thank you for the offer. Do you want me to give it to you now?"

"Nah, there's not enough time. How about we wait til we're in our new house before you give it to me like that?"

Minene though about it for a moment. "That sounds like a good way to celebrate homeownership. I'll check and see what kind of funds I have available in the morning."

Yuno rolled over so her back was to Minene, who started holding her from behind. "You don't need to worry about that. I take it you've already looked up my information?"

"I have."

"My family owns a large bank in Japan. I've got access to great deals of money. I can buy the house."

Minene remembered seeing large amounts of money in the information she brought up about Yuno and her family. "You don't need to spend family money for us."

"It'll work out better that way. If a house is bought in my name, it won't look suspicious, the money will clear and nobody will look any further into it. If you buy the house, you'd need to use a fake name. Plus, your picture in any of the paperwork could raise suspicion. Let me buy the house. If you want to help, you can buy the furniture."

"Damn, you're wise beyond your years. That sounds like a plan."

"Remember, I get to be the worker. I go out and make the money for us. You'll be the housewife." Yuno chuckled.

"Why do I get the housewife?"

"If you're out of the house more often, somebody could recognize you. Plus, that means I get to be on top when we have relations."

Minene could feel her face turning red. "You're a spicy little thing. Okay, you win. I'll be the housewife, you'll be the breadwinner."

...

The next day, Yuno traveled to her family's bank to make sure the funds were in place to buy a house. After making sure it was good, she met up with Minene away from the bank and all of the cameras. They held hands and walked down the street, headed toward the first home they were going to look at, where they would also meet with the realtor who would be showing them around.

The first one was a cozy little house, well suited for two people and a guest room for a visitor. They looked the house over and Minene wasn't so keen on the first house. "I don't like how close this one is to the city. Too many people and cameras." She whispered.

The tour continued to the next house. Perfect size for a family of three or four, nice kitchen, two bedroom/bathroom and a decent sized backyard. It was close enough to the city that shopping for groceries and other things would be easy, but not so close that they'd be seen all the time. They both agreed on it after the tour was finished.

Finally making their way to the realtor's office, Yuno got her checkbook ready. Not sure if she was kidding or not, the realtor was skeptical at first. Yuno signed the check and handed it over, the realtor punching in the information. To their surprise, the check cleared. The realtor produced a set of documents, including the deed to the house and land. Just as planned, Yuno kept everything in her name.

They couldn't move in right away, they needed to have a plumber check the pipes and water pressure, an electrician to check the wiring and a city inspector to pass the house. They were fine with that, since they needed to shop around for furniture before moving in anyway.

...

Yuno and Minene returned home, planning on doing their shopping another day. They showered separately and laid together in bed, holding each other. "You really just bought a house today." Minene chuckled.

"No, we did. You'll be just as much a part of this as I am, plus, you're getting the furniture, right?" Yuno responded with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't wait to move in."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

Chapter 8: home at last

Continuing on their play in the survival game, Yuki, Yuno and Minene were going to go after the twelfth diary holder. He was quite easy to flush out, as was seen by his appearances after certain events such as the incident with the cult recently. The same descriptions came up of a blind man speaking into and listening to a small recorder he always had.

The school accepting new students after the bombing seemed like it may be enough to lure him in without hurting anyone in the process. Rea drove Yuki and Yuno to school, Minene staying at home to avoid the authorities that would no doubt be watching the school, but she would start to head out once classes were getting started.

Minene had taken a picture of herself with Yuno and saved it has her diary's wallpaper. She would sometimes look at it until the diary would go into rest mode and the screen would go black. She felt much better about everything since their relationship had started, looking forward to their future together, even if it would be until the end of the game.

Deciding the time was right, Minene put on a disguise as a JGSDF soldier and started making for the school. Her disguise was complete with formal dress uniform, high quality forged ID badge which had a legitimate chip inside to make it read as real, back story with paper credentials and contacts if someone needed to call someone else.

Her plan was to spread enough of a rumor that she would be there out of disguise to attract him. When he came out, she would take him on and her disguise would allow her to kill him without reprisals. She sent a message to the other two to start talking at school and get the rumor mill churning. Her arrival time would be perfect, after enough people talked about a possible attack at this school, someone from the military could be called in.

...

The plan started just as intended, both of them whispering to classmates about it. After the first couple of periods, Yuki and Yuno both took bathroom breaks to make sure word was spreading. Sure enough, they both heard chatter that Minene could be making an appearance at the school, and someone must have called the police, since there was an increased police presence by that time.

Minene arrived and stepped out of the car, and was immediately stopped by the police. She identified herself, her papers and everything else checking out. She kept her sunglasses on the whole time to keep people from seeing her eyes, in case the glass one wasn't lined up. There was an added benefit of being dressed like a soldier meant she could open carry her pistol and nobody would ask about it.

She met with Yuki and Yuno briefly, asking them planned questions out loud to keep suspicion off of her. Afterward, she asked some other students questions, then started heading toward the administration office. She identified herself there and told them she was there about the rumors. "I'm surprised the military is responding so quickly." The admin said.

"With someone as dangerous as Uryuu even possibly coming here, it would be foolhardy not to respond." Minene said with a slight smile, hiding her thoughts.

"Beg pardon, but are you smiling?"

"Heh, just a bit. Thanks to her, a couple of my friends went home in body bags. I'm kind of anxious to get my hands on her personally."

"I do apologize, I didn't know you'd lost anyone to her."

Minene stealthily attached a device to release a knockout gas under her seat when the admin looked away for a moment. "It's understandable. But trust me, if she does show up, I'll be the last person she sees."

The administration's curiosity now slaked, Minene stepped back into the hallway. Students were buzzing about seeing a suspicious person nearby, who didn't seem to be able to see very well. Minene stopped some of the students when they talked about it. "Oh, that guy was seen a block away. A friend of mine who's out today saw him headed toward the school a few minutes ago. He messaged me about it."

"Did he say what the guy looked like?" Minene asked, pulling out a small notepad to take notes.

"He was just under like two meters, kinda skinny. But shouldn't we be worried about Minene Uryuu? I've heard she's supposedly coming here."

"That's a good possibility, but I'll know her when I see her. I know where she's likely to try and come in, I know her habits, signatures and everything. I've researched her enough to be her."

After getting the information, Minene started heading toward the entrance the suspicious person believed to be the twelfth would likely be coming in through. His diary told him which way to go in order to get to Minene, and his mild hypnosis ability distracted the officers that were guarding the door. Once he was past them, he put on an odd headdress that made his head resemble a large eyeball. Once he put that on, he was too obvious.

Minene stopped when she saw him in the hallway and put her hand on her pistol. "Pardon me sir, I'm going to need you to leave."

"Not so fast, madam Uryuu." He started. "You know why I'm here, now how are we going to settle this?"

"Uryuu hasn't arrived yet. What do you know about her?" She responded in a tone to imply he was more of a criminal by knowing her location.

"What are you talking about? You ARE her! Why should I believe otherwise?"

"Because I know you're Yomotsu Hirasaka. You're the suspicious person seen wandering around town. By the way, what happened to the police that were watching that door? Why did they let you pass?"

He was startled for a moment, starting to think she may not be Minene. "Um... Well, maybe they took a smoke break."

Minene had him now. "Not buying it. They're supposed to stand watch, two at a time. Everyone is screened, no gaps in security are left open. Did you harm them?"

"No, they're fine, just... Not at their posts."

Minene drew her pistol and aimed it at him. "Go ahead and put your hands on top of your head, I'm placing you under arrest."

"No, don't think so. You'll be putting your hands up."

He reached behind himself and threw a knife in her direction. Being blind, he didn't get anywhere near her. She fired two shots at him, hitting him in the abdomen. The bullets were stopped by the vest he was wearing, barely fazing him. "Haha, did you think that would work? I've been planning this!"

"Have you been planning for this?" Minene asked, pulling the MP7 with the armor piercing bullets out and readying it. "I doubt your vest can take this."

He stood frozen as she began pulling the trigger. The bullets sailed through both the vest and his body, passing out the other side. She only fired a short burst, not wanting to put too many bullets through him. All of the noise that was made attracted the police, who came in to see her clearing her weapon. "Miss... What happened here?" One officer asked.

"Suspect broke through your lines, threw that knife at me. First two shots were stopped by his vest, the others went through him. How did your men let him through?"

"I'm not sure." He trailed off. "You two, check their positions." He told two other officers.

...

Once everything was over, Minene messaged the other two that he was down as she was on the way to the admin office. She sat in the office with the admin and the highest ranking police officer that was there. Everyone was asking about the dead man in the hallway, and Minene was best equipped to answer their questions. "I heard about a suspicious person approaching the school and decided to do something about him. Apparently, I was better equipped than anyone else."

"Why did you have that machine pistol with you? Specifically, why did you have anything with armor piercing bullets?" The officer asked.

"Either you're a terrible detective or your vision is going. Either way, you don't seem very fit for that badge. I'm in the army. You think we wouldn't have weapons like this? I also had it because of the possibility that Minene Uryuu would show up. She's also the type to wear a vest."

"How did you know which way he would come in?" The admin asked.

"Simply thought about the least defended route. Anyone with half a brain cell and any idea of how to use a map could see that was the most likely way for him to come in."

"Pardon me, ma'am, but there's no need for the attitude." The officer replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry I just did the job your officers failed to do. I'm so sorry there's still the possibility of a known terrorist walking free, particularly at this school. Any other questions?" She asked, leaving the others stunned for a moment. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

Minene stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind herself and leaning against it as she pressed the button on the remote to make the planted device release the knockout gas. It released and the people still in the office to sleep harmlessly.

...

That evening at home, Rea, Yuki, Yuno and Minene sat down to eat dinner. Rea had made a nice roast with potatoes, onions, carrots and peas, the beef having been brined and injected with flavors before cooking. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing." Minene said in between bites.

"Thanks, dear. I try to make good food so everyone's happy while they're eating." Rea replied, also between bites. "I hear you had an interesting day at school today."

"Yeah, some weirdo came in and attacked a soldier at the school." Yuki replied, not letting on that he knew about her.

"What about the other part?" Yuno asked with her eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile.

"Nothing else happened." He said, his slight blush betraying him.

"Yeah, Yuki. What else DID happen?" Minene chuckled.

"I... Sort of... Accidentally... Pulled a girl's pants down when I tripped."

After an awkwardsilence, Rea dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "First day at a new school and you're already getting past first base? Who taught you that?"

Everyone but Yuki started laughing. "Come on, really? It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"But you also didn't mean not to. From what I hear, she's a cute girl." Minene poked at him.

"Whatever, it was an accident and that's that."

"I'd rather it not be an accident. I mean, you're acting awful combative about this. Would you be happier if it wasn't a girl?" Rea kept making it weird.

"Yeah, we're gay, but at least we're open about it. You didn't like to see her undies?" Yuno kept it going.

"I was embarrassed was all. I didn't mind that she was a girl."

"Pervert." Minene said, making the others laugh.

"You two sleep in the same bed. You're more perverted than me."

"But they're also a couple." Rea tagged in again.

"Can we just drop it?"

After sharing a hearty laugh, everyone continued eating.

...

Yuno and Minene laid awake in bed, in each other's arms. Since they had become comfortable with each other, they now went to bed only wearing underwear now. It had also become common for Minene to play with Yuno's breasts, which they both liked. This night, Minene started her routine but stopped shortly after beginning. "Is something wrong?" Yuno asked, waiting for her to continue.

"Your boobs appear to be getting a bit bigger and firmer." Minene answered, continuing her play.

"Hmm, so it doesn't just feel good, it helps make them bigger? Good to know."

"It's a win-win. I get to touch them, they get bigger. So I guess I win again there."

Yuno closed her eyes as Minene continued. "You sure do. But if you keep doing that..."

Minene took the hint and moved to suckle on her nipples again. "What if I do this?"

Yuno laid there and let her keep going. "Oh yeah, that's it..." Yuno said with a slight whimper.

"What if I did this?" Minene asked, stopping to gently bite Yuno's nipple.

"N... No, no more... I don't know what..." She trailed off as Minene bit the other nipple.

"Please, please, no more. I'm... I'm wet."

Minene put her hand down below and touched Yuno's underwear. Like she said, she was very wet down low. "Didn't know I was taking you that far. Sorry bout that."

"Heh, it feels good when you play with my boobs. Don't feel bad."

Well then sorry for making you... Wet like this. Now you'll have to change your undies."

Yuno pulled the covers off and stepped over to the dresser. She dropped her panties around her ankles and kicked them to the side, then turned and looked at Minene while she was totally naked, but she turned so Minene couldn't see her exposed lower body. She winked, then grabbed a small rag to dry herself. Minene took the hint and got out of bed. She walked over and started hugging Yuno, putting her arms so her hands were over her navel. "I love you so much, Yuno."

"I love you too, Minene. Here. Put your hand here."

Yuno took Minene's right hand and placed it on her private area. She slightly pressed one of Minene's fingers against her spot. "You feel so soft and warm. It's intoxicating."

"You can rub me for a bit. Just don't put it inside."

Acting on Yuno's request, Minene started gently rubbing her finger on her spot. Yuno started leaning back against her, with her breathing picking up. Minene started feeling Yuno getting wet again and stopped. "You're pretty sensitive. Want me to use my mouth? I'd like to taste you."

"Not yet. Let's save that for when we're in our new house."

"Sounds perfect." Minene whispered, licking Yuno's wetness from her fingers.

Yuno dried herself again and slipped on a fresh pair of underwear, then they both returned to bed.

...

Morning came and the usual routine continued. Even though they were close physically, Yuno and Minene showered separately. After cleaning up for the day, they went downstairs to sit with the others for breakfast. Rea left early for some type of special assignment, which turned out to be related to the incident with the cult. Yuno made breakfast for the three of them and they ate quickly, since it was almost time for Yuki and Yuno to leave for school.

They left after eating, Minene staying behind to wash the dishes and start cleaning up around the house a little. Since it was kept in good shape, it didn't take long to finish. Around noon, Rea returned home with a little boy who was rather shy, hiding behind her. "Say hello to Miss Minene."

He leaned out from behind her, seeing Minene smile as she waved. He cautiously walked over to her and hugged her as she hugged him back. "Are you gonna be my mommy too?" He asked, making both women wonder.

"What do you mean?" Minene asked.

"Two mommies."

Rea and Minene looked at each other and their faces both turned red. "Oh, no, sweetie. She lives here with a different lady." Rea answered.

"Will you and the other lady be mommies together?" He asked, looking Minene in the eye.

"Someday we will be."

Rea took him into the kitchen and started looking for a healthy snack for him and Minene followed to help look. "Can you imagine? Us together? Heh." Rea chuckled.

"It's not outrageous, but wouldn't happen right now." Minene also laughed.

"If I were twenty years younger and gay, maybe." She stopped instantly, now thinking about what she said. "I mean, not that being gay is wrong. Or that Yuno is younger-" Minene interrupted her.

"It's no problem. Not everyone is gay. And true, there is an age difference, the love is the same."

"Sorry if that was out of place, I really meant no harm."

Minene smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it."

She looked at her diary and saw that Yuno had messaged her. 'Just got the email from the final inspection, the house is ready. We can move in.'

She messaged back right away. 'Amazing news! I'll go shopping for furniture today.'

'Look in your toybox upstairs. I left you a little something.'

Minene went upstairs and looked in her toybox, where she found an envelope with a large amount of crisp, new cash from the Gasai bank. Also inside was a note from Yuno. 'To help with making our house a home when we get it.'

"Dammit Yuno, I was supposed to pay for the furniture." She huffed. "I guess I should be more appreciative."

...

Wearing another disguise, Minene left for the city to go shopping, her first stop was a regular furniture store. She kept in contact with Yuno while looking so they could get things they both liked. One of the store attendants bright her over to the bedroom section and she tried the first few beds, finding one that felt most comfortable. She messaged Yuno about it and she agreed, so Minene told the attendant to mark that one sold. As a bonus, it came with two nightstands and two lamps.

Next up was the regular seating. For an unknown reason, Minene had always wanted a leather recliner. Her search didn't take long, finding a comfy looking leather chair that felt as comfy as it looked. She found a small remote and pressed the power button, which turned on the chair's massaging function. She laid back and melted into the chair for a minute, then turned it off and sat up. "Well, I've found my chair, put this one on the ticket."

She messaged Yuno again to ask what kind of chair she'd like, to which she replied she would like a fabric swivel recliner, one that was about average firmness. Minene found one and sent a picture, then sat in it to check it out. Yuno replied that she liked the chair and color, do Minene put that one on the ticket as well.

Finally, she had come to appliances. Most of the picks were fairly easy, such as the blender, toaster, microwave and dishwasher. The harder decisions were the refrigerator, stove, washer and dryer. The couple decided on a brushed nickel side by side with ice maker.

Soon enough, Minene finished shopping and everything was set for delivery right away. She would go straight to the house to start putting the furniture in place once it arrived.

...

After school had let out and Yuki and Yuno returned home, they were similarly greeted by the little boy. He was again very shy, not being too quick to come out and say hello. He saw Yuno and stepped up to her as she crouched to be closer. "Are you the other lady that loves Minene?"

"Yes. She's my girlfriend, and I'm hers." Yuno replied.

"I can see one reason why, you're very pretty."

Yuno smiled at his comment. "Oh you're a sweet little guy, aren't you? Mrs Amano, was he sweet on you too?"

Rea also smiled as she looked at him. "He certainly was. He liked how straight and smooth my hair is. He talked about my perfume and said I have pretty eyes."

Yuki also crouched to see him. "You're smooth for such a young fella. I'm Yuki, this is Yuno, you already met my mom. What's your name?"

"I'm Reisuke Houjou. It's nice to meet you all. I'll help around the house if you need."

"Well mannered, I see. You'll fit in just right."

...

Minene stopped at a grocery store before heading home, allowing them time to get everything packed and shipped from the store. She picked up a usual spread of things, fruits, vegetables and meats. She also picked up an assortment of herbs and spices.

On the way to the house, she passed the delivery truck with their things. When everyone pulled into the driveway at about the same time, Minene unlocking the door while trying to handle 10 bags at the same time. They would need to hook up the refrigerator first to get everything cooled again.

...

Reisuke was keeping his word and helping around the house. He swept up in the kitchen and hallway while Rea read some of her manuals for work, Yuki and Yuno did their homework and Minene was still at the other house getting things ready. Unbeknownst to everyone else in the Amano house, Reisuke was the next diary holder. He used his diary to see the events of the day, three at a time. A quick glance and he would put it back in his backpack, then he went around placing small traps in the house.

His first attack would be a simple one. He snuck under the table and squirted cooking oil in front of Rea, but she was reading one of her manuals as she walked and didn't see it. She slipped and hit her head on the table and hit the floor. Reisuke threw the bottle of oil in the trash and yelled for Yuki and Yuno. They ran into the kitchen and saw her laying there barely moving. Yuki and Yuno picked her up and laid her on the table, keeping her head elevated. "Is she okay?" Reisuke asked, trying to hide his guilt.

"I don't know. I'm going to call Minene, maybe she can drive her to the hospital." Yuno said, getting her phone out.

"Why not call the ambulance? Can't they get here quicker?"

"No, Minene will drive faster. And she's closer than the hospital."

Yuno sent a message to Minene, who soon responded that she was on the way. She let the workers finish moving things in and quickly got in her car. Reisuke knew he needed to step up his game if he were to get rid of the other two before Minene got there. He snuck upstairs and put on a gas mask he was hiding. His next move was to set off one of his traps, which were bottles of poison that he left in the vents. The house started filling with the gas and the others started feeling the effects.

Yuki and Yuno started coughing and thought to wrap towels around their faces to at least filter some of the poison out, but it wouldn't work for very long. Yuno thought quickly and threw a bowl at the window to break it, ventilating the room slightly. Reisuke looked in on them and felt like he needed to work even more at it. "That poison will kill all of you soon. I've got the antidote, but you've got to catch me first."

He ran to the top of the steps and sat in a chair with rubber pads on the legs. Yuno made the plan to rush Reisuke while Yuki took Rea past them and out the door. She flung open the door and started running up the stairs. When she reached about halfway, Reisuke switched on an electric trap. Since she was barefoot, nothing protected her and she got a nasty shock that knocked her out. Seeing that happen, Yuki panicked for a moment and his towel fell off, exposing him to the gas.

Around this time, Minene pulled into the driveway and stepped out, but smelling the gas, she went back to her car and grabbed her own gas masks and put filters on them. She put one on herself and went in the house. She put the other mask on Yuki. "Get your mom out. I'll get Yuno out and take care of the kid."

Yuki picked Rea up and pulled her outside while Minene pulled Yuno outside. She went back in and pointed her pistol at him. "You don't want to shoot me, you'll set off the gas and kill yourself too." He laughed.

Minene put her gun away and pulled out the Spetsnaz ballistic knife and pointed it at him. He laughed again, not thinking the knife could do anything. She pushed down the button and the spring shot the knife out, flying up the stairs and hitting him in the chest, pinning him to the chair while he bled out. Minene rushed up the stairs and skipped over the trap that got Yuno. He took off his mask and looked her in the eye as he felt his life slipping away. "I didn't think it would end this way, but you win. Here's the antidote. There's enough for all three of them."

He handed her a syringe and his body started going limp. She ran back downstairs and gave the three of them a hit of the antidote before throwing her gas mask to the side. "You used the same needle on us?" Yuki asked as he also took off the mask.

"There's bigger things to worry about. Call an ambulance." Minene said quickly as she kept looking over Yuno.

"Eh, fine. Mom and I are related anyway. We'll wait over by the driveway."

Minene saw that Yuno's condition wasn't improving, her heart rate actually going down. She started by trying to wake her with an ammonia inhalant, but it had no effect. Her heart rate finally dropped off and Minene could feel her own heart sink. She started trying CPR and mouth to mouth, but nothing was working. Panicking and starting to cry, Minene started looking through her bag to see if there was anything that could help.

When she didn't see anything helping, she looked on through the tears and saw Yuno's body lying still. She fell to her knees by Yuno's side and put her hands together, about to try something she hadn't for years.

"Deus... Deus, please. Please help her. She's all I've got. I haven't believed in such a long time, but I'm out of ideas. If you want to take anything from me, take my other eye, take my speech, my hearing, anything else. Just please, please don't take this girl from me."

...

Deus quietly watched over things, hearing her prayers. "It appears she may be willing to believe after all." His booming voice echoed throughout the chambers.

"What? You can't seriously be about to help her." Muru huffed.

"I'm God. I don't need to explain myself."

"It's in the rules! Any one of them can die at any time for any reason, especially if it's another diary holder doing the killing."

"I work in mysterious ways. I'll make this decision. It's mine to make."

...

Not seeing any improvement, Minene thought it was finally over. She closed Yuno's eyes and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight, Yuno. You were too good for this world."

She drew her knife and started pressing it to her own throat. Just as she started to draw blood, Yuno jumped back to life. Her eyes opened and she sat up gasping, then leaned over and threw up a little. Minene tossed the knife to the side and started trying to help Yuno. "Oh my god, you're alive. I was about to go myself." Minene said, her fears starting to subside.

"About to *cough* go? Look at the blood on your neck *cough* from..." Yuno started, trailing off as she threw up again.

"I'm so happy you're still here. Let me help you up."

Minene walked Yuno over to Yuki and Rea, leaving her with them. "You guys go to the hospital together. I need to be alone for a little while." Minene said, her smile coming back as the tears faded.

"What about that cut on your neck?" Yuki asked.

"I've got a first aid kit that can handle this. Besides, I don't want to risk being seen. You all get better and I'll see you later today."

Yuno pulled Minene in for a loving kiss before she walked away. "Thanks, hon. You saved us all."

Minene stepped away just before the ambulance and local police showed up.

...

After everyone departed and the clean up crew was almost finished clearing the poison, Minene sat quietly in a hidden part of the yard that the police had already searched, so they wouldn't disturb her. She started trying to talk with deus. "So Miss Uryuu. I see you've come back to me."

"Yes. I would really like to thank you for saving Yuno. I could thank you a thousand times a day for the rest of my life and I wouldn't feel like I'd done it enough." Minene said calmly.

"I did feel bad for the two of you. She's kind of young and you've had enough suffering in your life. Suffering that I suppose I could've stopped from the beginning. I've helped you two, but I don't want this new part of your lives to be wasted."

"I'm planning on making an honest woman of her. I'll go out and get a ring. We'll get married and spend the rest of our lives happy together, even if that time will only be til the end of the game."

"I'll give you my own blessing when the time comes. Now get back to the world, the others will return shortly."

"Thanks again."

...

Minene waited until it was clear and got in her car to leave for a jewelry store. She stopped at a few, most of which were closed. The one she found that was open was about to close anyway, but when she explained that she wanted to propose, they let her in for the final sale of the day.

"Anything in particular you might be looking for?" The clerk asked, walking her over to the case with the engagement and wedding rings.

"I want it to be special, but I wanted to have the actual wedding ring to be that much better." Minene said, scratching her head as she looked them over.

"Lucky man to be having his lady pop the question."

"No, it's a lady I'm proposing to."

"Ah, my apologies. We're not very used to ladies proposing to other ladies. But rest assured, we'll make sure you get what you're looking for before you go."

Minene saw one that caught her eye, a silver ring with three small pink diamonds in the middle. The clerk brought it up for a closer look. She looked it over very closely, then handed it back. "This is the one. In case it doesn't fit, do you all do sizing?"

"We certainly do. Now, what kind of payment plan can we set you up for?"

"Cash."

"We have a low interest-" he tried to continue, but Minene stopped him.

"No no, you're not getting it. Paid off, cash." She pulled out more than enough cash to pay,

"Very well. I'll box that up for the proposal."

...

Minene called ahead to make sure everyone was home and doing better, which they were. Rea got most of the poisoning, but the antidote was used in time. Yuki and Yuno weren't so heavily affected, but they'd be fine. The entire car ride back to the Amano house was quiet, aside from the occasional time she would take to smile and thank Deus again for sparing Yuno.

Yuki messaged her that no police were nearby, so she pulled straight into the driveway. She walked inside and into the kitchen. Yuno got up and Minene immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Yuno. Thank God you're still here."

"I'm glad I'm here, too. I wouldn't want to leave such a gentle soul like yours here alone."

They both closed their eyes and kissed. When they let go, Minene let another tear slip out. "Hey, the house is finished. Want to go see?"

"We're not moving tonight, are we?"

"No. What I was thinking was we go there with a change of clothes and just spend the night there together. We can start moving tomorrow."

...

The ladies gathered their clothes for the night and left for their house. When they walked in, they were both pleasantly surprised at how well the furniture was arranged. They stopped in the living room to try out their chairs, which both lived up to their expectations. Before getting ready for the night, their tour took them to the patio.

They looked over their backyard and felt happy with the world. Minene took Yuno's hands and looked into her loving eyes. "Yuno, earlier, I did something. I did something I had not done since I lost my parents."

Yuno pulled her hands up and kissed them. "What's that?"

"When you were laying there and I could see the life leaving you, I tried everything. Nothing worked. The last time I was that scared was when I lost my parents. Yuno... I prayed."

It hit Yuno like a bus. "You... Prayed."

"Yes. I begged Deus to spare you and he did. I swore to him that I'd make the best of our remaining time."

Yuno felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Minene go down on one knee. "Hon, what are you doing?"

"Yuno, I've felt love for you and from you that I don't think I'd ever see from anyone else. Even if we don't have much time because of the game, I want us to both be happy. Yuno Gasai, may I have your hand as my bride?"

"I'm going to be Mrs Uryuu?"

"Since I was going to be the housewife, I'd probably take your name. So, what do you say? Will you make me the happiest girl in the world? "

"Yes, I will."

Minene slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to bring her fiancée in for a loving hug and kiss.

...

In typical fashion, they showered separately, but this would be the last time they wouldn't shower together. Yuno showered first, stepping out only wearing her panties and draping the towel around her shoulders, covering her breasts. Minene did the same, then headed for the bedroom. When she went in the bedroom, she saw Yuno laying on the bed, waiting for her.

When Minene started crawling up on the bed, Yuno laid flat on her back and spread her legs enough to let her lay comfortably on top. They locked eyes and Minene ran her hand along the side of Yuno's face. Yuno took her hand and kept it on her cheek. They closed their eyes and started kissing passionately. "I could lay here and kiss you all night." Yuno whispered.

"So could I. But, I think we were saving something for our first night here."

Minene began slowly moving down Yuno's body, kissing the whole way. She stopped at her breasts and spent time paying attention to both of them. She suckled on Yuno's nipples again, bringing out a lovesick whimper. She jumped a little when Minene gently nibbled on her nipples. "Oh, that feels so good." Yuno said, putting her hand on Minene's head as she continued.

After a little while, Minene kept moving down her body, getting to her private area. She sat up as she looked at Yuno, who put her legs together and started sliding her underwear off. She got to her knees, but Minene took them off the rest of the way. Yuno spread her legs again to let Minene get to work. She looked down and saw her area, which only had a small, trimmed strip of pink hair. She leaned down and started by kissing her spot. She started licking slowly, making Yuno squirm and whimper. "We're alone in our own house. You can let it out."

As Minene continued, Yuno started openly squealing and moaning, picking up speed just as Minene's movements did. Not being used to getting touched, Yuno didn't take long to climax. Minene kept licking, but slowed down, using her mouth to clean Yuno's area. She grabbed one of the towels by the bed and cleaned her up the rest of the way.

Minene crawled up to lay beside her fiancée, who rolled over to hug and kiss her. "Thanks, Minene. That was amazing. I guess I get to make you breakfast in the morning since you gave me such good loving."

"No, I'm supposed to be the housewife. I'll do the cooking. You just keep being beautiful."

As they held each other and drifted off to sleep, Minene closed her eyes and thanked Deus again.

...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

'''

There will be a quick crossover in this chapter.

...

Chapter 9: All in due time.

Sometime in the night, rain started falling. The distant rumble of thunder woke Minene from her rest, herself looking over and seeing her fiance still holding her around her midriff, still smiling. Minene moved over and kissed Yuno on the forehead and started holding her as well. The movement woke Yuno up and she locked gazes with Minene. They shared another loving kiss as they stayed under the covers. "It's raining." Yuno said, still partially asleep.

"I like to view the rain as a form of renewal. We're both something different now than we were yesterday." Minene responded.

"I wish we were married already." Yuno mumbled as she buried her face in Minene's chest.

"Me too. I want to be Mrs Gasai. I guess you'll also be Mrs Gasai, huh?" She chuckled.

"Mhm." Yuno still mumbled, her face still between Minene's breasts.

"I'm not complaining, but you're not planning on coming gout of there, are you?"

Yuno moved so her eyes could see Minene's face. "I'm a little... scared of thunderstorms. Can I stay here for a moment?"

"You can as long as you like. Or if you'd like, we can go to the kitchen and I can make us something to pass the time."

Yuno agreed and they dressed in their night clothes, then Yuno took her hand and they started heading for the kitchen. Yuno took a seat on the stool at the island in the kitchen after Minene turned on the lights, then Minene went to grab something from the cabinet, but stopped and just kept looking. "Is something wrong?" Yuno asked, getting up from her seat.

"Eh, this is a little embarrassing, but I don't know what to make." She answered, still looking.

"Is anything missing?"

"I don't think so, I'm just not used to having much of a choice like this. Most of my life, I've had to scavenge or have someone else decide for me." Minene said, holding back a tear. "Now how am I supposed to cook anything for my future wife if I can't tell what to make?"

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll eat anything you make. I'll help you make it, too. I took little lessons from Mrs Amano."

Minene grabbed some bananas and some slices of bread. "Can you make anything with this?" She asked, still not entirely sure of what she was doing.

Yuno grabbed a jar of peanut butter and put it next to the other ingredients. "Cut up the bananas, spread the peanut butter and put everything together."

Minene followed the directions and made the sandwiches while Yuno poured them both a glass of milk. They started munching on the sandwiches, which turned out great. "Can you teach me more? I'd like to know more about the things you'd like to eat. A good housewife should know what her partner likes."

"Of course."

...

After the night passed and the rain stopped, the couple decided to have their first shower together. Stepping into the bathroom together, they took off their night clothes and looked each other up and down, this being the first time Minene had seen Yuno's body in the light, she stared for a moment. "Heh, see something you like?" Yuno chuckled.

"Umm, yes. I really like what I see." Minene answered, a blush forming.

"Lets go ahead and get clean. Want a shower or bath?"

"A bath, I guess."

Minene started running the water and Yuno laid out the towels. Once the water was ready, Yuno slipped in the water first. She signaled Minene to sit in front of her, and Minene started to get in but slipped and landed in the water, making it splash everywhere. When she came up, she had a sheepish look about her. "Are you okay?" She asked Yuno.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"My depth perception isn't the greatest, that's all." Minene said, tapping her glass eye.

Feeling bad about Yuki having put out her eye, Yuno pulled her in for a kiss. They slipped under the water as they were joined at the lips. They came up and hugged as they sat up. They took turns getting each other shampooed and soaped up, the other sitting patiently while their scalp was scrubbed and scratched. Right after Yuno was finished scrubbing, Minene dropped under the water, then turned and faced Yuno with a loving look on her face. Minene slipped below the water again, not letting Yuno in on what she was about to do.

Suddenly, Yuno found out what her fiance was doing. She felt Minene's tongue probing around her lady spot, and all she could do was hold on while she worked. She started pushing herself against Minene, who took the hint and started licking more vigorously. When she had to come up for air, she kept her hand under the water to keep rubbing Yuno. Down she went again, continuing to pleasure Yuno with her mouth. When Yuno felt herself go over the top, she touched Minene on the top of her head. Minene came up and Yuno pulled her close for a kiss. "Did you like it?" Minene asked.

"I certainly did. Do you plan to do that every time you taste me?"

"You bet. I'm supposed to be pleasing you, right? If that's what it takes, I'll do it every time."

...

Before going to retrieve their things from the Amano house, they decided to go on a date in town. The rain had stopped hours before they went out, and the sun was peeking through the clouds to dry things up. The odd thing was that in one area, the clouds were parted in a perfect circle. "Wonder what that's about." Yuno said.

"Maybe a satellite or something fell. No, that would be on the news." Minene answered.

Soon enough, they would find out why. As they were passing a small food vendor shack, a voice that neither of them knew spoke to them. "Yuno Gasai, Minene, soon to also be Gasai."

They stopped in their tracks and looked over to find a peculiar looking person sitting at the counter, sipping on soup. Next to him was another strange looking person, also trying the soup. "Yes, I'm talking to the two of you. Come over here."

Cautiously, they approached the stand. "How do you know our names?" Minene asked, keeping Yuno slightly behind her in case something happened.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but I wanted to have a word with you about your game." He said, stopping to finish his soup, followed by placing gold coins on the counter. "The Miso soup was divine. And I should know a thing or two about that."

When he turned to face the couple, they saw that he was no mortal person. He appeared to have the eyes, head, tail and face similar to a cat, but with very long ears. He was wearing garments that had gold accents on them, which were also unusual. "What do... how do you know about the game?" Minene asked.

"I know everything about the both of you. I know about your house, the house you'll be going to after your date, inhabited by the Amano family, I believe. I also know you're ready to draw that knife on your belt and are prepared to attack at any moment." He said, a smile cracking across his face.

"But how do you know about the game?" Yuno asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Much like Deus, I'm not mortal. I'm certainly not of this world." He continued, pointing to the perfect circle in the clouds. "I have spoken to Deus, and he let me in on a few things. He's the god of this world, so I'll leave its impending destruction to him. Even if I can destroy it with a flick of the wrist."

As he took a step toward them, neither of them moved. They both figured that if he was indeed a god, there was nothing they could do to stop or harm him. "Okay, what might you be doing here?" Minene asked, her expression relaxing.

"I wanted to take a break from the supposed greatest fighters in the galaxy for a couple of days. With most of them, they shout, their hair grows and changes color and suddenly they're stronger. Except for the green one. He doesn't have any hair." He continued, picking his teeth. "I wanted to sample more of this earth food, and this place has the best Miso I've had yet. Fit for a god." He chuckled. "But my reason for wanting to talk to you is that Deus said I could do something to help you out, Miss Uryuu."

"Why would you want to help me? What have I done for such help?"

"Call it an agreement between gods, something you wouldn't understand. Not yet, anyway."

With unnatural speed, he poked Minene in her glass eye, almost knocking her over. Seeing now that she was under attack and her eye hurting, Minene drew her knife and slashed at the supposed god, her knife breaking on contact with his skin. "What the hell is your problem?" Minene said as she kept holding her hand over her eye, Yuno coming to help her.

"What is YOUR problem? I poke you in the eye and you try to cut my throat? Bad form. But at least now I don't need to shave." He laughed, rubbing his face.

"My Lord, you haven't shaved in 70,000 years." The other person said.

"Whatever, I can joke from time to time, right? Let's go. I hear there's a place nearby that serves crepes that even dragons really like." He said back to his attendant. "Miss Uryuu, I see Miss Gasai has your left hand, the one with the ring. Be careful of that claymore in the hallway. You may lose the other."

Yuno helped Minene into a nearby public bathroom to see what exactly happened with her eye. Minene leaned over the sink and tried to open her eye. When she did, her glass eye fell out and she grabbed it before it hit the floor. She stood back up and was about to put the glass eye back in, when she noticed something strange. She could see from both of her eyes. Not sure what to make of it, she closed her right eye and started looking around with her left eye. "What is this? How did my eye just... I don't know, grow back like that?" Minene asked, extraordinarily confused.

"Maybe that cat guy really was a god. He knew everything about us, the Amanos and Deus. Maybe when he poked you in the eye, he made it grow back." Yuno said.

"I don't know what to say. He restored my eye and I tried to kill him."

As they left the bathroom, they saw the two figures buying drinks from another stand nearby. They approached them and both bowed to the god. "Come to apologize, eh?"

"Yes. I wanted to apologize and thank you for restoring my eye."

"Oh please, stand up. I see enough people bowing to me already." He replied.

They stood up to face him. "If I may ask, why did you help me?"

"It's something youll find out later. maybe even after Deus weds you two."

"Okay, well, thank you again."

"If you want to thank me, invite me over for dinner after your wedding. I'd like to try homemade cuisine."

"Sounds good to me."

...

With a new energy about them since Minene had her eye back, the couple went on about their day. Minene had started to forget what it was like to have two eyes, and was busy taking in all of the sights she had become accustomed to only seeing through the one eye. "Where should we go to now?" Yuno asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Anywhere. Maybe we could go to a salon." Minene answered, wanting to do something girly with Yuno.

"What, think I need to be prettier?" Yuno joked.

"No, no no. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I see that even more now that I have both my eyes. I see you better now than I did before. I just wanted to do something I think girls do sometimes, that's all. Please don't take that the wrong way."

Yuno took both of her hands and kissed her on the lips. "I was only joking. But you really think that?"

"Yes. I could've been blind on both eyes and still known that your beauty is beyond measure."

Yuno kissed her again. "It's times like this that make me think you really do mean that stuff. If you wanted to do girly things, we can. It's better that we're both girls anyway. Not as weird as if one of us was a boy." Yuno chuckled.

They stopped at the first salon they found, which looked like a nice place. They both selected the manicure/pedicure package and were seated fairly quickly. The shop attendant working with Minene focused more on her hands than her feet, as her fingers, nails, knuckles and palms were rougher than they were used to seeing. "If I may ask, what type of work do you do?" The attendant asked.

Not wanting to tell them about what she had really done up to that point, she made up something. "I've done some EOD with the army, and firearms instruction. I've recently taken up gardening, as well."

"EOD?"

"Explosives ordinance disposal. Bomb squad stuff. I suppose I should come to places like this more often to keep my hands cleaner and softer. Especially since we're soon enough to be married, and I'm going to be the housewife."

"You two are engaged?"

"Yes. Happiest moment of my life so far was when she said yes." Minene replied as she looked over at Yuno and smiled.

The session continued as everyone talked. After filing her nails and a thorough soaking, the attendant with Minene started working on her hands, scrubbing her knuckles and palms. Since Yuno had softer hands, hers didn't take too long to work on. "So, you're going to be the head of household?" Another attendant asked Yuno.

"Yes. As soon as I'm done with school, I'll be going to work while she takes care of the house. So I guess we'll be trading places."

Yuno and Minene both laid back and enjoyed their session, getting their fingernails and toenails painted to match each other as the finish.

...

As they were leaving the salon, Minene's diary buzzed to inform her of danger. She read the entry and thought it was strange. 'Pack of controlled dogs at park ahead. Avoid.' She opened the maps app on her diary to see what park it was mentioning. She saw the park, and figured that if it was actually dogs that were controlled, the controller would probably be another diary holder. Minene sent a message to Yuki, informing him that they may have another target to go after. He soon responded, acknowledging the possibility. "Looks like we may have to put our date on hold." She told Yuno, followed by showing her the message.

When they finally reached the Amano residence, Yuki hurriedly let them in, as he was also preparing. Minene took the both of them upstairs and gave them some of her gear to help against the dogs. She gave them both stab proof vests with neck guards and long sleeves, combat knives and gas masks. "What are we going to need these for?" Yuki asked, not refusing the mask.

Minene produced a sealed explosives box, opened it and held out some canister shaped grenades. "These have tear gas, which is bad enough on humans, but will be devastating to the dogs with their increased senses of smell. The others have Cyclosarin."

"Cyclosarin? As in Sarin nerve gas?" He asked, deeply frightened that such chemicals were kept in the house.

"Yes. These were taken from the Iraqi military during the UN 'WMD hunt' that supposedly yielded no results. If you're scared, don't be. This case was completely sealed until a moment ago. If the canisters had gone off, nothing would have gotten out."

Minene gave both of them a small chemical neutralizer kit, the kit to be used if and when they came in contact with the deadly agent. "I'm still kind of concerned about having stuff like this."

"The tear gas may only be a temporary measure. The Cyclosarin gas will be a more permanent solution. We'll be dealing with dogs, probably a few humans, so these can probably be used as a bluff."

"What are those for?" Yuki asked, seeing Minene loading a pistol and the MP7, tucking them away.

"Self defense. Unless you'd like to try and take on a pack of controlled dogs with your hands." Minene answered, slaking his curiosity.

...

The trio made their way to the park, everyone's diary buzzing about something involving the dogs at different points. When they heard a stick breaking, Minene instantly drew her pistol and aimed in the direction of the sound. "Don't shoot!" A girl said, slowly stepping out of the bushes, her hands in the air.

"Not her, she's not here for us. At least, I don't think she is. She's Mao, a girl from the new school." Yuki said, getting Minene to holster the gun.

"What are you doing here?" Minene asked, her hand still on her pistol.

"My friend and I were out here and got separated by a pack of wild dogs. I've been waiting for someone to come here so I could try to get help."

Yuno picked up the familiar scent of wet dog coming from Mao. "Are you sure they're wild?" Yuno asked, taking a step toward her.

"Of course they are! Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because you smell like wet dog. If you were close enough for them to leave that smell on you, I would think your clothes would be a little more messed up. Doesn't seem to be a rip or tear, and you don't have a scratch on you."

Minene readied the pistol again. "Yeah, she's right. That, and if you have a cell phone in your pocket, why didn't you call the police? Surely they would be able to help."

Mao started getting nervous, having been found out. "I... tried. But the call was blocked..."

Minene caught a glint of light coming from the nearby observatory, thanks to her left eye being back. She quickly grabbed Mao and held the pistol to her head, holding her as a human shield in the direction of the observatory. "I saw that. Call your friend and tell them to call off the dogs."

"I don't know who that is!" She pleaded.

Minene put the gun to her neck. "I'll bet your neck you do. Get dialing."

Mao's phone started ringing. Yuno took it from her pocket and answered. "Start talking. My fiance isn't very amused right now."

"I didn't think you would take it that far, damn. Just put the gun away and come to me." The other person replied.

Minene signaled Yuno, who brought the phone to her ear. "We'll come over there, but every dog I see, she gets a shot of vitamin lead."

Yuno hung up and they started walking toward the observatory, Minene still holding the pistol to the back of Mao's head. As the door opened to let everyone in, Minene grabbed Mao by the collar and kept the gun to her head. "Is that really necessary?" The other girl asked.

"Of course it is. I have a gut feeling that she's the ones controlling the dogs. Plus, if I let go, she can just run in and the door closes behind her. Then, we're stuck out here with the dogs."

The girl stood aside and let everyone in, closing and locking the door. Once everyone was inside, Yuno handed Minene Mao's phone, the herself and Yuki walked over to the other group of people and Mao ran over to the other girl and started hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Hinata. I was so scared."

"Drop the act, you're the next diary holder, aren't you?" Minene said, pointing the gun at both of them.

"You really have no chill, do you?" Hinata responded.

"Not really. Now, which one of you is the diary holder? If neither of you answer, I'll just shoot both of you." Minene's nonchalant answer startled both of them.

"It really is neither of us. Now could you do us a favor and put the gun away?"

"Nope." Minene took out Mao's phone. "Guess you won't mind me doing this, will you?"

Minene snapped the phone in two and noticed Mao was still there, still alive. "Oh come on, that phone was expensive!" Mao griped.

"Okay, now yours." Minene said, pointing the gun at Hinata, Yuno walking over to her side to try and calm her down.

"Hey, we don't need to kill anyone. We're not even sure if either of them really is the diary holder. The real one could be in the crowd." Yuno told her, getting her to lower the gun.

Seeing out of her left eye again, Minene caught what looked like the pack of dogs headed for the observatory. She handed Yuno one of the tear gas grenades, which Yuno took and unlocked the door, pulling the pin and tossing the grenade outside, hurriedly closing and locking the door afterward. "What the hell was that?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Tear gas. It won't kill them, it'll just make them unable to see or smell for awhile. Probably about an hour or so. The other ones will fix them forever." She answered, showing her one of the Cycylosarin grenades. "But hey, why are you so worried? If you were besieged as you claim to be here, why are you worried about what happens to those dogs?"

Hinata couldn't come up with an answer that wouldn't seem like a lie. "Okay, I have the diary. But I'm really not the one who it belongs to, my dad is."

"So, killing you wouldn't suffice. I'd need to destroy the diary as well."

"What's your problem? What did either of us do to you?" Mao asked.

"You, you lied to me. Pretended to be an attack victim, then you, Hinata, you're another diary holder. I've got reason enough to kill both of you." Minene answered, taking a step toward them, putting her gun away.

Everyone heard and saw the dogs starting to claw at the windows, leaving everyone trapped inside. Deciding to make sure none of them got in, Minene told Yuno and Yuki to put on their masks while she put on her own. She pulled her gun and shot out one of the higher windows, then pulled the pin on another tear gas grenade. She tossed it through the broken window and the gas started coming out. When the dogs started breathing it in, they started coughing, some of them throwing up, others yelping and running away. "Next one will kill them. Call them off."

Hinata produced her phone and issued the voice command for the dogs to fall back and the remaining dogs started fleeing the area. As the tear gas faded, Minene, Yuno and Yuki removed their gas masks and looked everyone over. Seeing everyone was okay, they turned to leave. As they were about to pass Mao and Hinata, Minene stopped to address them. "Remember, the game isn't over. I'll probably end up killing you before it's all said and done."

"How can you talk about killing so easily?" Hinata asked.

"You don't want to know. My fiancée here knows, and Mr Amano knows. But I doubt they'll tell you."

Minene took Yuno by the hand and started to walk out with her. Thinking she would help Hinata get ahead in the game, Mao quickly pulled and readied a switchblade knife. Yuno heard the noise and turned around, Mao landing the knife to Yuno's gut. The stab vest kept the knife from getting too her body, but the blow almost knocked the wind out of her. Seeing this, Minene grabbed Mao by the hand with the knife, spun her around and planted the knife in her back, while it was still in her own hand. Minene also put her hand over Mao's mouth and kicked out the back of her knee, making her go to the floor. "Hinata, not another step, or I'll twist this knife into something vital."

"Oh God, no, please don't hurt her." Hinata pleaded, visibly shaking.

"She tried to stab Yuno. Why should I care if she lives or dies?"

"Please, just let her go. She didn't know what she was doing. I'll do whatever you want."

Minene looked at Mao's face and could see fear, made even more obvious by the tears she saw and the whimpers she heard. "Listen to me as hard as you can. That girl is my body, my mind, my soul and my life. I'll gladly kill for her. Either of you so much as even look at her the wrong way again..." She trailed off, pushing the knife a little further into Mao. "... It'll be the last look you ever have. As for what you can do for us, give us your number and email. "

Hinata wrote her information on a piece of paper and handed it to Yuno, looking away from her so as to not agitate Minene. Seeing the exchange, Minene slowly removed the knife from Mao. She left a first aid kit next to her and they started to leave.

...

Along the way home, Yuki decided to ask about something that was bugging him. "Hey, I'm not trying to be unappreciative, but what made you think about the stab vests?"

"The fact that there would be dogs. If they bit any of us on the arms, their teeth wouldn't get through. Same thing with the throat guards." Minene answered, smiling as she held Yuno's hand.

"You seemed rather aggressive about killing them back there."

"Well, they're part of the game. Hinata is, anyway. The other one tried attacking my future wife here. But seeing how scared the both of them were when one was about to die, kind of reminded me of Yuno and myself in a way."

"What was up with Mao, though? Smelling like wet dog." Yuki asked.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself. I noticed scratch marks on Hinata, around her belly. I wonder how she got those."

"Sure they weren't stretch marks?" Yuno asked.

"Doubt it. Scratches look different from stretch marks."

"She didn't have them when I pulled.. Her pants down..." Yuki trailed off, embarrassed from remembering what happened when they first met.

...

That evening, after having picked up more of their clothing and some other things, Yuno and Minene went back to their own home. They took off their stab vests and the rest of their clothes before changing into more comfortable evening attire for lounging around the house. When Yuno took off her vest, shirt and bra, Minene looked at her belly and saw a bruise. "Hey, you didn't tell me about that. You okay?" Minene asked, gently placing a hand on the bruise.

"Of course. The stab vest kept the knife from hurting me too much. This will be okay in a couple of days." Yuno answered, smiling as she looked into Minene's eyes.

Minene went down on one knee and kissed Yuno's belly where the bruise was. "Maybe that'll help it get better." Minene said, coming back up for a kiss.

After redressing in their casual home attire, they sat on the couch and turned on the TV to see what was on. Yuno received a message from Hinata, which she showed to Minene. 'We got off on the wrong foot. Mao acted out of place and I'm terribly sorry about that. I can't thank you enough for not killing her.'

"Maybe we made a friend or two." Yuno told her.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 10: close call

...

Some names were used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

Minene and Yuno fell asleep together on the couch after their recent encounter with Hinata. The night came and went, and they both soon started to wake up early the next morning. Minene was the first up, and noticed there was a message from Keigo, involving a bridal fair they had been invited to by Keigo's wife. "What the hell is he doing messaging me at such an hour?" Minene wondered out loud, which woke Yuno from her sleep.

"Who's messaging you?" Yuno asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Fourth. Says there's a bridal fair we've been invited to. I was just curious as to why the hell he was messaging me so early."

Yuno jumped up, now completely awake. "Let's go! I mean, we're engaged anyway, right? It only makes sense."

"I guess that could be fun. I'd like more people to know we're an item."

They started off their day by having a light breakfast of cereal, toast and fruit, apple and banana slices. After finishing, they hit the shower together. Minene took the opportunity to massage Yuno's breasts again, which she enjoyed as well. After they finished helping each other with their hair, Yuno was feeling somewhat mischievous and turned to face Minene. She pressed her against the wall of the shower and kissed her on the lips. She went down on her knees in front of her, then started licking Minene in her spot. Minene leaned back against the wall and let Yuno do what she wanted. She put her right hand on Yuno's head as she continued eating away at her. What pushed her over the top was looking down to see Yuno looking back up at her. When she got hers, she asked Yuno to stand up. "You're gonna do that every time?" Minene asked, getting a laugh from both of them.

"It's my job." Yuno answered, bringing her in for another loving kiss.

They finished cleaning up and got dressed for the day, Minene dressing in denim shorts with a white tank top and low top shoes, Yuno dressing with tight jeans, a light blue t shirt and flip flops. Minene looked her up and down, drawing Yuno's attention. "See something you like?" Yuno asked with a smile.

"I see the woman I love absolutely poured into that outfit. I mean, damn, you look good. Those pants are really doing it for me."

"You're one to talk, showing off those soft, smooth legs."

They got in the car, buckled in and started on their way to the bridal fair. Along the way, Minene got curious about the invitation. "How did fourth find out that we were engaged?"

"Maybe Yuki told him." Yuno pondered.

"I guess that makes sense. But it hasn't been that long."

Yuno also started getting curious about something. "I've got a better question. If it's a bridal fair, which one of us is the bride? I suppose both of us."

Minene started wondering the same thing. "That's a good question. I guess since I'll be the housewife between us, I could be the bride. But I do want to see you in a bride's gown. How about we just both go as the brides?"

"Sounds like a good idea. But hey, how sure are you that this isn't a trap?"

"My diary hasn't said anything about it." Minene answered, quickly checking her diary for notifications before putting it back in her pocket.

"Hmm... okay. But what about the bridal fair? What name will you use?" Yuno asked, concerned about her being discovered. "I'd like for you to use your real name at our real wedding only."

"I've looked it up, and there are several people with my same name within about 100 miles of our house. They get questioned by the police simply for having my name. Worst case, my diary will see it and I'll be able to evade. Fourth must know I can make my way out of trouble, so I doubt he's trying to get me caught. Especially with how much dirt I have on him."

"Okay, I trust you."

...

When they arrived, they were greeted by Keigo's wife, Naoko, as she was the guide that would take them through the fair, which was to end with a mock chapel wedding. When they signed in, Minene put her actual name instead of any alias. "If you don't mind my asking, which one of you will be the bride? Or will you both be the bride today?" Naoko asked them.

"Well, I'll be the housewife, but we'd both like to be the bride." Minene answered, holding Yuno's hand.

Their first stop was tasting the food. The sample plates were small, but the taste was like nothing they had eve experienced before. "I'm kind of glad this won't be an every day kind of thing. I'm already not that great at cooking, this stuff will make mine look even worse." Minene chuckled.

"If it's made with love, it'll be even better than this." Yuno said with a slightly smug look about her. "I'll eat anything you make, and it'll always be good."

"You trying to make me feel better about my awful cooking?"

"No, and it's not awful. It's perfect."

Next, they were taken to fitting rooms where they would dress in their wedding gowns. When she looked at herself in the fitting room mirror, Minene started getting nervous, but happy. "I'm going to marry this girl. She'll be mine and I'll be hers. This couldn't be any better."

Similarly, Yuno saw herself in the mirror and started getting the happy butterflies as well. "Minene Gasai. Minene Gasai. I love the way that sounds. Omigosh, I just can't wait for the real thing."

They stepped out and saw each other. Minene was overcome with emotion when she saw her bride to be in the wedding dress, and she shed a few tears of joy. "I can't be dreaming. Not even my wildest dreams could ever make something and someone so beautiful."

Yuno shed a tear of joy herself as she walked over to Minene. "You'll be Minene Gasai. I'll be your wife. It's nothing short of heaven on earth."

Naoko stopped them as they were about to kiss. "Save that for the mock wedding, you two." She told them.

They stopped and she then took them to the mock chapel in the building, which was complete with pews and small stained glass windows for effect. They walked up to the altar and the priest performed the mock ceremony. When he was done, he asked Minene "Do you take this woman as your bride, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

Minene looked Yuno in the eyes as she was almost too choked up to answer. "I... I do..." She said, tears coming easier now.

The priest looked at Yuno. "Do you take this woman as your bride, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

Yuno felt nervous as could be, but also managed to say her part. "I do."

"I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As they kissed, they both felt an overwhelming happiness. Even though the ceremony was supposed to be a mock up, it felt so real that they both felt it in their souls.

...

On the way home, Minene's diary buzzed with a warning about police at their house. The message said to just go with the police, that she would not be arrested. "Huh, wonder what that's about. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out."

When the car pulled in the driveway, they saw several police cars across the street. Officers stepped out of one of them and approached the couple. "Minene Uryuu, you're wanted for questioning."

"Questioning for what?" Minene asked, not terribly worried.

"It may just be a quick interrogation, but we have to take you in for now."

"What have I done?"

"We noticed the name you used at the bridal fair and checked the address your fiance used. You're either the terrorist bomber Minene or another lady who just happens to have her name."

"Well, I'd sure like to get that cleared up. I don't want to be associated with someone like that. Can my fiance come with us?"

"Not in our vehicles. She's free to follow along in your car or find another way."

Minene stepped over and kissed Yuno. "Let's go get this taken care of. Diary says things will turn out okay."

Yuno looked concerned after the kiss. "If you and your diary say so, alright. But I want to go out after this."

Minene sat down in the police car and it took off. Yuno drove Minene's car and followed.

...

"Everything about you matches that terrorist. Name, hair style, hair color, body type, and even your voice is similar. I don't see how we're even questioning you." The police chief told her angrily.

"But, I'm not a terrorist. I'm just a woman who has the same name. I've actually been interviewed by police in other places because of it." Minene responded, trying to remain calm and stick to her story.

"You look awful nervous for it to not be you."

"Because I'm in a police station, being interrogated about being someone I'm not, with unheard of charges to worry about because of my name. Put anyone else in this situation and see how they react."

"I still don't buy it. It looks to me like you're the person we want, and I want to get this over with so we can go ahead and hang you. The Minister of Justice is here now. I'll let her decide, but I'm sure this will be over fairly quickly."

The Japanese Minister of Justice, Yoko Kamikawa, entered the room and relieved the chief. "So, Miss Uryuu, I see you've got quite a case against you here."

"Beg pardon, but I've done nothing wrong. I only have the same name as the person who committed the crimes I'm being accused of." Minene responded, somewhat eased by the more level headed approach of the Minister of Justice.

Kamikawa looked over the file for Minene, and was rather shocked by the sheer number of crimes, even more so by the number of times each crime was committed. "I can understand your nervousness, Miss Uryuu. But I hope you can understand that this is required, so we know it wasn't really you. Tell me, what are your plans for the future?"

"I'd like to marry the girl of my dreams. She's waiting in the lobby." Minene answered, a smile forming.

"The pink haired girl?"

"Yes."

Kamikawa looked at another sheet in the folder, then back at Minene. "It appears she bought that house outright. If it weren't for the fact that her family are prominent bankers, I would've wondered about that."

"The money she has access to is making things a little bit easier. She bought the house and all of the furniture."

"What do you plan to do after you're married?"

"Well, since we're both women, we can't have children to us. We'd like to either adopt or maybe go the artificial route."

Kamikawa started wondering about the validity of the charges, since Minene seemed to be a perfectly normal person who wanted to have a family like almost everyone else. "I'll be honest here, I'm not wholly convinced of your guilt. I've been able to tell when someone is lying for quite awhile, and you genuinely seem innocent. Just a moment."

She stood up and opened the door, asking the chief to come back in. "So, when will she hang?" He asked, overly certain of Minene being guilty.

"If I have my way about it, she won't hear the word hang again while she's here." Kamikawa snapped at the chief.

"The writing's all over the wall, this is her, the damned terrorist responsible for hundreds of lives and an unbelievable string of charges just here in Japan."

"I'm the one who gets to decide this, not you. There must be a way to see if this is really her."

"Fine. If you can prove this isn't her, I'll let her go and formally apologize. If not, I get to pull the lever."

"If it is her, I decide who pulls the lever. And you'll watch your tone unless you'd like this paycheck to be your last with the department." She said, stopping the chief cold. "I know. The real Minene lost her eye from what appeared to have been a dart. If your eye is real, you're free to go. If not, I'm sorry, but we'll have to execute you."

Yuno sat patiently in the lobby, waiting for Minene to be released. She got up and walked over to the desk. "Pardon me, but how much longer will Miss Uryuu be here?"

"What is your relation to her? I can't tell just anyone." The officer asked.

"I'm engaged to her." Yuno answered, showing her ring.

The officer picked up the phone and dialed to the back. After a short conversation, he hung up. "There's one test we need to perform to prove she isn't THE Minene Uryuu. An optometrist is coming over to look at her eyes. If she has a glass eye, you might not see her again."

Yuno felt relieved. "She has both of her eyes, so that won't be a problem." She said, followed by taking her seat again.

After a few minutes, the optometrist arrived and was taken to the back. He went into the room and started checking out Minene as Kamikawa had requested. He started by looking at her right eye, which they knew would be real anyway. He then looked into her left eye, which was glass but was later restored by the God they encountered. "After careful examination, I have concluded that both of her eyes are what she was born with, 100% natural." The optometrist told Kamikawa and the chief.

"There's just no way. This is her, this is the one, she needs to answer for her crimes!" The chief spat in disbelief.

"This man is a doctor who specializes in eyes. He's more qualified to answer about her eyes, and we know the real thing only has her right eye. One more outburst from you and you're fired." Kamikawa said, shutting the chief up.

She then stood up and walked over to Minene, produced a handcuff key and unlocked Minene's cuffs. "So, I'm free?"

"Yes, Miss Uryuu. The only thing that makes the difference between you and the person we want is a glass eye. Unless you really are her, but God restored your eye. If that's the case, I'm technically releasing a dangerous criminal." She said, getting a laugh from both of them, Kamikawa not knowing about the situation with Minene encountering Beerus. "Now go get up with your fiance. I'm sure she's eager for you two to get out of here. But before you go, I believe the chief has something to say to you."

They both looked at the chief and smiled. "Whatever. Miss Minene Uryuu, I would like to formally apologize for the accusations I have made against you."

"That's more like it. I assume you need to get going, maybe there's a teenager drinking beer in a jail cell, or maybe he's reading Shonen Jump while listening to the radio. Go waste your time on him."

With that, Minene walked out to the lobby and rejoined Yuno, who greeted her with a hug and kiss. "Heh, I guess you're not the one they want. But you're still the one I want."

"Yeah, now let's go out. I'd really like to forget this."

...

They decided to go for a simple meal before heading home for the evening. They stopped at a restaurant that specialized in breakfast meals all day. They were seated and looked over the menu, then both ordered the same thing, the steak and eggs. Minene ordered hers over easy, Yuno ordered hers scrambled. While they waited, Yuno started wondering about the interrogation. "So hon, what did they ask about?"

"They asked what I wanted to do in the future, and I told them about you." Minene answered, taking Yuno's hands.

"What all did you tell them about me?"

"How we're engaged, how we want to marry, and maybe even have kids, either through adoption or artificially."

Yuno smiled at her. "You want to have babies with me?"

"Y... yeah, actually. I think you'd make a great mother."

"You know, since we'll be married, you'll be a mother as well."

"I guess I will, huh?"

...

When they finally made it home, they found the door to be unlocked. Thinking that to be suspicious, Minene went back to the car and grabbed her pistol and readied it, then gave Yuno her knife. They entered the house and Minene saw a figure sitting at the kitchen counter. She had the pistol pointed at them, and was ready to pull the trigger. She signaled Yuno to turn on the lights, and the light revealed Beerus sitting at the counter. "For goodness sake, are you going to try and kill me every time you see me?"

Minene cleared her gun and put it away. "So sorry about that, I didn't know it was you. What brings you here?"

"I saw that wedding of yours. Since that happened, I'd like to see what this earthen homemade cuisine is like."

"That was just a mock up wedding. We're not officially married yet." Yuno said, handing Minene the knife.

"Whatever, I saw what looked like a wedding, and I came here for the homemade food. You know, for your eye."

"Oh, I hadn't forgot about that. By the way, did you know I was going to be picked up by the police?"

"Yes, I did. I knew that you having both of your eyes was the only way for you to not face execution. If you had died, I wouldn't get the food. Speaking of which..."

"Of course, I'll get on something right away."

Minene found a box of macaroni and cheese, and started boiling water for the noodles like the instructions said. While that was happening, she took hot dogs out of the fridge and opened the pack to start frying them. The water was boiling, and she put the noodles in at the same time the hot dogs hit the pan. Everything finished at about the same time. Minene plated everything for everyone, but gave Beerus larger portions since herself and Yuno had just eaten. He started eating and didn't show any real reaction to the food right away. "So, what do you both think of it? I followed the directions, so I hope it's okay."

Yuno finished hers and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "It was wonderful. Simple, but I could taste the love."

Beerus finished his as well. "Yes, it was simple, but it was still quite good for a pre packaged sort of thing. As your fiance says, it was made with love, so it's not like mass manufactured food that's supposed to be quick and cheap. Plus, it's in your home."

"I'm glad you both liked it." Minene replied, taking everyone's dishes to the sink.

"You know, if you'd like, I can talk to Deus and see if he'll speed up your wedding."

Minene and Yuno both felt their hearts skip a beat. "Thanks for the offer. We'd like to be married before the game is over." Minene said.

"To know the joys of marriage." Yuno said with a happy sigh.

"Very well, as long as you can make me something else to eat after your real wedding, I can talk to him."

...

That night in bed, Minene was on top of Yuno again, Yuno laying on her back. They shared another long, loving kiss. "I like the idea of being married before this is all over." Yuno said in between kisses.

"I share your feeling. Speaking of feeling..." Minene trailed off.

In typical fashion, Minene started going down Yuno's body, but stopped to pay attention to her breasts. Yuno again leaned her head back into the pillow as she let out little moans. In a slightly different manner, Minene reached down and started rubbing Yuno in her spot instead of licking her. Yuno's breathing and moans picked up until she climaxed, leaving her area and Minene's hand wet. "Are you trying to kill me with these orgasms?" Yuno asked with a light chuckle.

Minene came up and gave Yuno a kiss. "That would be a valid way to go about the game, but you're the only one I want to do this to."

They both shared a little chuckle before Yuno slipped her hand down below and ran her index finger along Minene's spot. "I'm going to get you back for that. And this time, I'll be on top."

...


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 11: reel it in

...

In the morning, Yuno was set to go back to school. Minene woke up before her so she could make breakfast and get a lunch ready for her. She was still not very experienced at cooking, but she wanted to do things like cook for her bride to be. She used the internet to figure out how to cook without burning everything, even though she was only making simple things. She made toast, which was easy enough to figure out since the toaster had the darkness level on the settings. She also made bacon and eggs, the eggs over easy. On the side was a hash brown and sliced strawberries. "I wish I'd known about cooking from the internet sooner." Minene said, finishing things as Yuno walked out to see her.

"What's all this?" Yuno asked, walking over to Minene for a kiss. "I thought you said you didn't know how to cook that well."

"The internet is a wonderful thing." She answered with a smile. "I got up early enough to make this and get a little something started for lunch."

They started eating while Minene turned the kitchen TV on. The news was a little more of the same, weather, crime and the like. Minene being cleared of her crimes was also on the news, which drew a lot of attention. '...she was believed to be the terrorist Minene Uryuu, responsible for hundreds of lives over the last few years. She was released when evidence came up, in the form of her eye. The real Minene having a glass eye, the person released having both natural eyes, according to the Minister of Justice for Japan.'

"Heh, you're famous." Yuno chuckled.

"At least I'm famous for being innocent. I'm really tired of being chased." Minene said, sipping her coffee.

"And now you can settle down, we can marry and have lots of babies." Yuno said, making Minene spit out her coffee.

"How many babies are we talking about here?"

"A bunch."

"You're having some of them." Minene said, pulling Yuno in for a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not the only one who will be a wife."

The news was still going, showing an odd piece. '...five men who left from Japan have made a journey all the way to Egypt. Most of their journey being on land, the last part involving a submarine. They arrived on shore...'

"What's that about?" Yuno asked.

"Don't know. Seems kind of Bizarre to me." Minene answered, still watching.

After eating and cleaning up, Yuno dressed for school and Minene saw her off. Yuno left for school and joined the others as they walked. Minene went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table and closed her eyes. "Deus, I don't know what you see in me, but I'm thankful. I get to live what time I have left because of the game with a wonderful girl in my life. You saved her, again for which I could never thank you enough, but I will thank you again. And thanks to Beerus for restoring my eye. Not only so I can see, but to keep me from the firing squad. I had written god and gods off, but you did so much for me. Thank you. Thank you both."

Minene washed the dishes and put them away, then realized there were several hours before Yuno would get back home. She decided to go out for a bit and check on a few things. She locked the door, armed the security system and left to meet up with a contact she had from her time as a criminal. The drive didn't take long, and there weren't many people there, so she could do what she wanted to do in a reasonable amount of time. She paid the contact up front. "I wanted to see what Interpol has on me now that Japan has cleared me."

He entered her name in the computer and looked around in the information. "Looks like Minene Uryuu, living at this address, is officially off their radar." He said, pointing out her address and the fact that Interpol took the Japanese Minister of Justice by her word that she was not who they were looking for.

"That's good. I guess it's about time for me to really hang this up."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm engaged to a wonderful girl, got a nice house, no worries, really. I don't want to mess that up. Plus, I don't have to run anymore."

"I guess I can see that."

...

Yuno still associated with the others, mostly at school but occasionally online. She talked to Yuki, both of them noting the strange events going on around the world. "You hear about the guys going to Egypt?" Yuno asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what for though." He replied. "Heh, maybe they'll save the world."

"Any word on when Mao will be back?"

"Should be back tomorrow, I think. They said her stab wound just barely missed anything vital. She could've been hit in the kidney or the spine."

"I guess my future wife knows what she's doing. Anyone else might have paralyzed her or something else bad." Yuno said.

"I heard she got let off the hook. Something about her eye."

"Yeah, I can't really say anything here, but she's not the one the police are looking for."

An undercover officer heard them talking and called it in. More police showed up and took them into custody as they went to leave for lunch. "What are we being arrested for?" Yuki asked the police, not knowing what was going on.

"You two were overheard talking about the terrorist Minene. One of you is apparently closer to her than anyone." The officer driving them to the station answered.

"I'm engaged to a woman by the name, but she was just cleared by the Minister of Justice." Yuno responded, upset over the situation.

"Both of you were talking about her quietly. That's kind of suspicious."

"Yeah, because talking out loud about a person with the same name as a suspected terrorist who has been cleared, in a school is such a good idea."

The officers didn't speak the rest of the way back to the police station. Upon hearing the news, Minene decided to head to the police station and try to help them out. She also took some hardware that the metal detectors wouldn't pick up, such as an all ceramic knife and a ceramic pistol with caseless mineral bullets, which also wouldn't be seen by the detectors. She asked to see Yuno, to which they asked her relation. She told them about the engagement and showed her driver's license with the same address as Yuno. They looked at her license for a moment, prompting Minene to place a folder on the desk with copies of her paperwork clearing her name. "It's a good thing you have these papers. Otherwise, we'd have an issue here. Your Fiance is right back here." The officer at the desk said.

Minene went through the metal detector, which still beeped. They scanned her with a wand, the wand only beeping at her metal belt buckle and her shoes, which had metal eyelets. She went back and sat on the bench next to Yuno, giving her a hug. "What's all this about, hon?" She asked Yuno.

"I think the police still have a problem with someone even mentioning your name. Even though you were the one who was cleared."

Minene glanced around and waited until none of the police were looking at her, then slipped the ceramic knife and pistol from her back pocket into Yuno's back pocket. "I gave them a copy of my papers clearing me, they know I'm cleared, they know my address is the same as yours. They shouldn't still have you."

"Well, none of us have done anything wrong. Hopefully, we'll be out of here before too long."

Keigo stepped out of an office and walked up to the bench they were sitting on. "I take it you all know what's going on." He said with a smug look.

"Other than the fact that we were picked up for mentioning her name, no. You guys know she's cleared, right?" Yuki said.

"I know she is. But you two are not. You were seen conversing with the actual Minene and are to be considered criminals until further notice."

"Keigo, seriously. They're both innocent, you know it." Minene said.

"Yeah, but Japan also doesn't have double jeopardy laws. Really, the only thing stopping me from arresting you now is that you have both eyes."

Minene thought of a way to get him to release the two of them, and gave Yuno and Yuki a rehearsed signal to let them know she had a plan. "Oh yeah, you'll arrest me for a crime I DIDN'T COMMIT. That'll look real nice on the evening news."

"I suggest you leave before I arrest you for obstructing a police investigation."

"Finally a crime that you have a base for." She kissed Yuno and winked to her. "I'll see you later, babe. You too, Amano."

Minene left them and started heading for a stash of equipment she had. She went and picked up one of her motion sensing bombs and a time bomb, which would activate when the pin was pulled. To have some leverage, she programmed the motion sensing bomb with a radio tag, which would allow someone to get close enough to the bomb to disarm it without it detonating. She also readied her MP7 and put on a nurse's outfit and a wig. She hid the MP7 in a shoulder bag, along with the motion sensor bomb and the time bomb. She headed to the hospital where Keigo's son was being treated. She went in, everyone waving to her, not knowing why she was really there.

She made it to his room and placed the motion sensor bomb by the door, then went inside to make it look realistic. She looked at the chart and saw what was wrong with Keigo's son, and started to feel bad, but remembered that her future wife was being held against her will by Keigo. As she walked out, she armed the bomb and walked away. In the service parking lot, she rigged the time bomb in a laundry truck. After all of the preparations were made, she left and ditched the nurse's outfit in the back of the truck so it would be vaporized with all of the other laundry.

As she made it back to the police station, the driver of the laundry truck was about to take the fully loaded truck to the linen service that cleaned all of the sheets and uniforms. When he opened the door, the string pulled the pin out and the time bomb was armed, with the timer showing 10 seconds. He immediately ran away from the truck and yelled for others to run. The bomb went off after the countdown, destroying the truck and setting fire to all of the cloth in the back. He called emergency services and notified them of the explosion, which prompted the police to go to the hospital. Keigo heard the news as he was sitting down to interrogate Yuki. Fearing that his son may have been hurt, he called to the police in the field and asked them to check his son's room. When they arrived, they came close to the room, but they spotted the bomb and stopped. They reported back and he felt his blood run cold. "Is there a problem? Yuki asked, having the feeling that Minene was involved.

Keigo stood up, went into the hall and asked them to bring Yuno into the room. Once she was inside, everyone sat down. "Okay, I have the feeling that your fiance was involved. I think I know what she's trying to do."

"What do you mean, what she's trying to do?" Yuno asked.

"My son is being treated at the hospital where a bomb just went off, destroying a laundry truck and now, my officers have found one of the motion sensing bombs she's used in the past. Right outside my son's room."

"Beg pardon, but my fiance has been cleared. You have papers saying so. The terrorist Minene is still out there."

"Then you might explain where she's been since she left."

"You told her to leave! You threatened to arrest her if she didn't! Maybe she went home, maybe she's still in the parking lot." Yuno said, getting flustered.

Keigo stood up and looked out the window, through the blinds, seeing Minene sitting on the hood of her car, looking at her phone. What he didn't know was that Minene was ahead of him a few steps, knowing that where her car was parked was the only spot in the parking area that the cameras couldn't see. They didn't see her leave or come back. "Call her. Tell her to get in here."

Yuno called her and she went in the building. Keigo escorted her around the metal detectors, which wouldn't matter since she left her MP7 in her car. Once in the room, Yuno got up and hugged and kissed Minene. "So, a little while ago, I was ordered to leave. Why the change of heart?" Minene asked.

Keigo walked over to the camera in the corner of the room and unplugged it. "Now that we're alone..." Keigo began, but Minene interrupted him.

"Ah ah, the mic too."

He took the recorder out of his jacket pocket and turned it off, then took out the battery. Minene started chewing three sticks of gum, then put the wad of gum over another microphone she spotted near the ceiling. "It's kinda suspicious that you're going all out like this." Keigo said, concerned.

"Okay, My future wife here and our friend, Mr Amano, are all innocent. I may know a way to disarm that motion sensor bomb, which I have been lead to believe is also tamper proof. Trying to remove or disarm it will set it off."

Yuno didn't feel quite right about the way things were going. "Was that really necessary?"

"Of course. Just as necessary as it was for him to drag you two out of school over some nonsense, of which my name has already been cleared."

"Okay, I see where this is going. You're all free to go and I'll never bother you again, on the condition that you leave my son out of this, including telling us how to disarm the bomb."

"That's more like it." Minene said, producing the radio disarm card. "Hold this in front of yourself while slowly approaching the bomb. The bomb will sense the radio tag and ignore the person carrying it. You will then hook the card into the bomb, with the white side facing out. This will disarm the motion trigger and tamper trigger. If you remove the card before disposing of the bomb, it'll detonate." She said, handing the card to Keigo. "Now, I think we'll find our way out. Oh and by the way, you didn't get that from me. You found that in an unmarked envelope with instructions."

Minene grabbed the gum and opened the door, letting everyone out. Keigo left for the hospital, speeding along the way, calling ahead and telling the bomb squad he had a way to disarm it. He got up to the room where his son was, and held out the card. He slowly stepped toward the bomb, and saw the red light blinking, which then turned off. He put the card in the bomb the way Minene said to, and the other lights turned off. He then removed the bomb and handed it off to one of the bomb squad personnel. They took it outside and put it in one of their safe detonation vessels, which focused the blast up and away from everyone. When it did detonate, it blew out many windows in the area and cracked the vessel, indicating that the bomb would've done much more than damage a single room.

Keigo sat on the edge of the bed with his son. "My god, we almost lost you." He said quietly. "I guess I can see her point. I probably would've done the same if I were in that position."

...

Minene drove away from the police station with Yuno and Yuki in the car. "Did you both hear that explosion?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. I had to kind of make a point." Minene answered calmly.

"What kind of point were you trying to make? That was his son that could've died. With that big of a blast, he wouldn't have been the only one." Yuno said, concerned.

"That's all I know. He had the both of you, and the charges would have stuck if he charged you two with collusion or with conspiracy. That would mean two dead ends."

"I guess I can't complain too much then." Yuki shrugged, not wanting to push the issue.

Yuki was eventually dropped off at home, then Minene drove herself and Yuno back to their own home. They went in and sat on the couch together. "So, I think we need to talk about what went on today." Yuno began.

"I know, I went... too far today. Way too far." Minene said, sounding disappointed in herself.

"His son isn't part of this game. Neither was anyone at that hospital."

Minene could feel the tears starting to roll down her face. "I know that. I just got so scared that you were going to be taken in."

"I can understand being upset. I love you, and I can't imagine living without you now. If you love me the same, you've got to be less aggressive to people who aren't in the game."

Minene leaned over and started crying on Yuno's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. That's the only way I could see all of us getting out of that. Please, I promise I'll calm down. Just don't leave me."

Yuno took Minene's left hand with her own left hand, showing their rings together. "You see these?"

Minene looked at their hands through the tears. "Y...yes."

"I'm not taking mine off." She said, pulling Minene up for a kiss, followed by looking her in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you. I'll take your promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Yuno." Minene said as she stopped crying.

They closed their eyes and shared another long, loving kiss before curling up together.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 12: weeding out

...

Morning rolled around and Minene was the first of the couple to wake up. She stretched and looked around the bedroom, seeing Yuno laying next to her. Minene smiled, grateful that Yuno didn't let her go. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Yuno woke up shortly after and followed the smell of bacon cooking, leading her to the kitchen. She hugged Minene from behind. "You're gonna be a wonderful housewife." Yuno purred in her ear.

"I can't wait til the day we can actually call each other 'wife'. Even with how little time we may have, I think we can enjoy it."

Minene finished the bacon and put it on a plate with a paper towel to absorb some of the grease. She went to get the eggs from the carton, but Yuno took hold of her again, slipping her hand underneath Minene's shorts and started rubbing her spot. "Enjoy it, you say?"

Minene froze in place, letting Yuno do what she wanted. "Y...yessss..." Minene trailed off, caught up by the feeling.

Making sure she really felt it, Yuno nibbled gently on Minene's ear while her other hand moved up under her shirt, squeezing her breast. Not wanting to go too far, Minene pulled Yuno's hand out of her underwear. "Don't want anymore right now?" Yuno asked, licking her fingers.

"Not right now. Not in the kitchen, anyway." Minene answered, kissing her hand. "Umm, may I have my boob back, please?"

Yuno took her hand from her shirt and hugged her before sitting at the counter. "When we're married, those will be mine also."

"You act like I won't let you have them now." Minene said as she took out the eggs and cracked them into the pan. "Anyhow, what do you have going on at school?"

"Eh, same stuff as always. I'm just hoping to not get arrested anymore."

Minene cooked their eggs and plated everything for breakfast. The kitchen TV was on the news again. "...battle in the streets of Cairo. There are only really hints of such a fight taking place, as the main combatants seemed to move with inhuman speed. Either that, or they have some type of time stopping..."

"Those look like the same guys from before." Minene recalled out loud.

"...some kind of vampire. It was over when one was lying dead in the street."

"Cairo, huh? Like where they found that coffin that was sealed for a hundred years?" Yuno asked between bites.

"I heard about that."

They finished their breakfast and showered together and dressed for the day afterward. Minene handed Yuno a box lunch she made the night before, which was a cold cut sandwich with lettuce, tomato, pickle and onion along with two hard boiled eggs and an orange. Yuno took the lunch and looked Minene in the eye. "Remember our first night here? You were worried about not knowing how to cook. You're doing much better now."

Minene smiled at Yuno's compliment. "I have the internet and TV to thank for that. I mean, today's isn't really too special."

"It is to me. You made this for me, and that's what's important."

Yuno kissed Minene and then left for school. Not long after, Minene received a text which surprised her. It didn't have a number or name, save for "إله الدمار". The message soon told her who sent it. 'I've asked Deus to expedite your wedding. He says there's nothing he can do right now, but he will make sure you two are married before the game ends.'

"I can wait. I love that girl no matter what."

..

Yuno went about her day, which to her relief, was fairly uneventful. She sat down to lunch and looked at the sandwich, which had a buttered, toasted sub roll as the bread. "Nothing special, huh?" She whispered as she started eating.

Yuki sat with her and ate his lunch. "Good looking sandwich. You make that?"

"No, Minene did. She said it wasn't anything special, but I feel like it is."

"Well, I'm glad you two are so happy together."

Both of their diaries buzzed with a message from Deus. He was calling a meeting at the Cathedral of Causality for the remaining diary holders. The meeting was set for later in the day, so everyone had a chance to see the message and assemble. Almost everyone would soon reply and confirm they would be there. "Wonder what that's about. Guess we'll find out later."

Yuno's diary buzzed with a message from Minene. 'Looks like we can't get married right now, but we will be before the game is over.'

Yuno quickly replied back. 'Was that from Deus?'

'No, but he did ask Deus about it.'

'Btw, you lied when you said this sandwich wasn't so special. It's delicious. Nice touch with the bread.'

Minene responded with a heart.

...

When the meeting at the Cathedral of Causality convened, those who knew the others didn't have their image blocked from each other. The meeting finally started when Deus appeared in the throne. "Nice to see that everyone has made it, save for those who have lost the game so far. They made a good effort. Anyhow, I wanted to call this meeting to clear up something about one of the diaries."

Everyone started looking around, wondering who Deus may have been talking about. He pointed to the empty spot where eighth was supposed to be. "The power of the eighth diary is called 'blog'. What it does is it can make regular cell phones become diaries with different effects, or 'apprentice diaries'. The phones then gain an effect dependent on the personality of the user."

Yuno thought about it for a moment, having heard about one person at school mentioning something about having a diary. "Maybe that's how he got his diary..." She wondered out loud, getting Minene's attention, since they were on the same spot.

"Who has a diary?"

"Kosaka. He says it can predict his victories."

"Only his victories?"

"Yeah, but it's not like he uses it for anything really important. Especially not as it's connected to the game."

Minene started thinking about Kosaka's diary and how she might be able to turn it around on him. "I think I know how we can use that against him."

In an instant, the cathedral disappeared and everyone was back where they were before the meeting started. "So, what do we do now?" Yuno asked.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait. I'm sure Amano's diary will come up with something."

Minene sat on the couch, Yuno sat down on her lap, facing her. "Maybe we can pass the time somehow."

Minene smiled as Yuno opened the buttons on her shirt and unhooked her bra, revealing her chest. Minene put her face in between them and kissed each breast. Just as Minene started lightly biting on her nipple and Yuno started leaning her head back, her diary started ringing. She let it ring without answering. Minene kept going, only to be interrupted by Yuno's diary ringing again. "Ugh, answer it. Whoever it is probably wont stop until you do." Minene huffed, resting her face between Yuno's breasts.

Yuno answered, Yuki being the one who called. "Hello, Yuki. What's up?"

'Hey, my diary just gave me a message about someone who is with eighth coming to get me. I don't suppose either of your diaries have said anything, have they?'

"No, neither of ours have said anything."

'What about yours? Doesn't it still come up with things about me?'

...

One night, Yuno was awake and decided to try and contact Deus about her diary. He spoke with her on the subject. "So, Miss Gasai. Is there something you would like to discuss about your diary?"

"Yes. I understand that my diary was assigned when the game began, and that at the time, it was assigned so I would be updated about Yukiteru."

"Of course. You were quite smitten with him, weren't you?"

Yuno thought back to those times. "I suppose I was, but with recent events, you know, being engaged to Minene and all..."

"I see where you're heading with this. You'd like to request that your diary give you updates about your fiance?"

"If that is possible, yes. I would prefer it be Minene that I'm notified of. It makes more sense that I should know about my future wife than someone I used to think I had a future with."

Deus thought about it and decided to act on the logic Yuno was acting on. "I can change your diary. You do know that in the end, only one of you may win, correct? There will not be two gods at the end of this game."

"I understand that totally. This being the case, Yuki being a competitor and not my future spouse, I would be more likely having to kill him before the game's end as opposed to my fiance."

"Your logic is unassailable. I will change your diary, but it will take some time. You will not receive any notices about anyone during the game until the update has been completed, but your diary may still be used as a regular phone. It will be able to receive messages and make calls."

...

"Umm... no. I asked Deus to change it. It should only bring up things about Minene. Even then, I can't rely on it as a Future Diary until the update is finished. Only as a phone."

'You had it changed?'

"Yeah, it makes more sense that I get updates on my future wife."

'Eh, I guess that does make sense. Anyway, is there anything you two can do to help me out here?'

Yuno looked at Minene, who was looking up from her chest. "Do you think we could help Yuki?"

"Only after I'm done here." Minene answered, moving her hand down to Yuno's waistline.

"Minene and myself will be busy for a little bit, but we can help."

'Thanks, Yuno. Give Minene my thanks too.'

Yuno hung up and put her diary down, looking back to Minene, who took the opportunity to slip her hand under Yuno's underwear. She started rubbing her spot, steadily getting her worked up. She helped Yuno along by licking her nipples while she used her hand. Yuno leaned back, thoroughly enjoying the feeling Minene was giving her. "Is this *huff* for earlier *huff* today?"

"You could say that. I mean, It's important for me to take care of your urges, isn't it?"

Yuno wrapped Minene up in a hug, pressing her face to her chest again. "Minene, I love you."

Minene slipped from between her breasts to kiss Yuno. "Yuno, I love you."

...

Minene called Nishijima and notified him of the potential attack on Yukiteru. She also asked Yuno to contact Kosaka, whose apprentice diary could be useful if it could predict his victories. Nishijima thought that one way they could protect Yuki would be to move him somewhere remote, that would allow them to see an external attack coming and would give them time to prepare. Kosaka wanted to help, supposedly to make up for his actions where he turned Yuki over to Minene closer to the start of the game. He invited the group to his family's estate, which was a nice sized house in the country.

Nishijima kept hidden, waiting for the attackers to get close. Minene set up explosives on the only cell tower in the area, the idea being to knock out the tower and interrupt communications with apprentice diary holders. Actual diaries used unearthly means to communicate, so they would be unaffected by the loss of signal. This would allow them to deal only with real diary holders and not have to worry about apprentice holders interfering. She also set herself up in the house where she had a good angle on every approach.

Nishijima was monitoring cellular traffic, waiting to see when they were approaching. Hinata was also there with Mao, as they were also invited. Everyone sat around the house, killing time. Kosaka to notice of the scratches on Hinata's belly, some of which were new. "How did you get those scratches? Fall off a bike?"

Hinata blushed as she was trying to keep it down about the real reason. "It's...I was..."

"Sex. Hinata and myself were having sex, and got kinda spirited." Mao interrupted, making Hinata's face turn bright red.

"You gonna tell them positions, too?"

"No, hon. The only pos-" Mao started, but was stopped when Hinata put her hand over her mouth.

"Those are supposed to be our intimate moments, not for everyone to know about!"

Mao shrunk back after seeing Hinata's reaction. "Sorry."

Hinata put her arm around Mao and hugged her. "I guess it's okay, just... Please, don't air things like that."

Kosaka posted on the blog that he found out something interesting about two of his classmates. He left it vague, not giving out any real details like names. This information being legitimate, along with the fact that his phone's location function was on, gave away the location of the group. He didn't know, but he led the eighth apprentices right to them, which was right according to plan. Nishijima picked up chatter about the estate, the chatter telling him that they had a fix on their position. "Wow, they're really making it easy." He said to himself.

"Looks like they know where we're at. They should be here soon." Minene told Yuno.

"Wait, you're... Minene Uryuu, aren't you?" Kosaka asked, worried since their last interaction.

"You do know she's not the only one with that name, don't you? She's been cleared of all charges." Yuki responded.

"But she looks just like the terrorist!"

"I get that a lot. I'm really not her, though." Minene added.

"You mean you didn't notice her before?" Yuno asked.

"No, not really."

"They're on the move. Should be on the grounds any minute." Nishijima told everyone.

Everyone expected Minene to set off the explosives to knock out the tower right away, but she didn't. "Okay, now I know you're the bomber lady. Why else would you have explosives?" Kosaka asked, again being concerned.

"You do know you can make homemade explosives fairly easily, right? A few household chemicals in the proper proportion can go a long way. Anyone can find out how to make bombs. Just so happens I was JGSDF explosives ordnance disposal." Minene replied, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie.

"Is nobody else worried here?"

Everybody shook their heads to say no. "Why aren't you setting it off right now?" Hinata asked, not sure why she was waiting.

"If I set it off now, the real diary holders will see that and won't come here. If I wait until they get close enough, they'll realize there's no escape and either surrender or die fighting."

"How do you know they'll die fighting?" Mao asked.

Minene thought back to when she was a little girl. She thought of the times she saw a similar occurrence, where she saw people being drawn into traps and letting their adrenaline get the better of them. They lost their fights because they acted on impulse and didn't think. "I've seen it enough to know they won't be able to handle it. Unless it's a hardened soldier coming here, that'll be the case."

"There's movement. Over by the treeline, headed this way." Nishijima told everyone before going back into hiding.

After a couple of minutes, the security system of the house beeped, notifying Kosaka that someone had come into the house. Minene crept back into the shadows, not wanting to reveal herself to the other holders until she thought the time was right. Once hidden, she set off the explosives, which blasted through the cables, but didn't weaken the tower so it would fall. It had the intended effect, as Kosaka said his phone signal was gone.

"I guess I should've figured someone would pull that." The male figure said.

"No backup now, huh?" The female figure said.

They finally made it to the main room where everyone else was. "Just who the hell do you think you are, coming in my house uninvited?" Kosaka barked.

"What are we, vampires? Think we can only come in if invited? I'm Marco, by the way. This is the woman of my dreams, AI."

"What's going on?" Mao asked, confused about the situation. "Shouldn't there only be one of you?"

"Ordinarily, yes. We have a special type of diary. We're actually both the seventh holders. Mine tells me about him, his tells him about me. It works nicely for us." Ai told them.

"If I remember correctly, doesn't your diary do the same?" Marco asked, looking at Yuno.

"No. My phone doesn't say anything about him unless he calls, texts or emails me." Yuno replied, trying to steer them away from her diary and its recent change.

"You're evading. You've got to be second."

Yuno handed Marco her diary. "Seriously, look in my phone."

Yuno's bluff worked, Marco only finding texts and emails about normal things like shopping, bank statements, home insurance and the like. Himself being a diary holders, he knew how to see if it really was a diary. Since Deus was changing it, nothing appeared on the phone to allow it to display any messages about the game. "I guess you really aren't second."

Ai's diary gave her a message about Marco and she went to alert him. Before she could get the words out, Minene shot the back of his leg, putting him on the floor. Ai saw this and drew a knife, charging at Minene. She stabbed at Minene, her stab vest stopping the blade. Minene swatted her hand away, grabbed her by the elbow and put her pistol up to Ai's chin. At that moment, the update to Yuno's diary finished and it displayed a message about Minene shooting Marco. "I knew it! You ARE second!" Marco grumbled while he tried to stand.

"You may want to tell your boyfriend to give my fiance her phone." Minene ordered Ai.

"What do you mean? If I break it, she dies. It's part of the game." Marco said, now paying attention to Yuno's diary.

Minene put the pistol to Ai's knee and shot her, making her drop. She put the gun directly to her head. "I take it you like this girl. The girl whose phone is in your hand is the woman of my dreams. I'll gladly kill or die for her. Give her phone back or I ventilate your girlfriend's mind all over the carpet."

He handed Yuno her diary and she walked over to Minene for a kiss. "Did I overdo it this time?" She asked Yuno, not wanting to press her luck.

Yuno took her hand. "No, not at all. At least they're diary holders. You can kill them both."

Minene put the pistol to Ai's head again. "No, don't kill her!" Marco shouted just before Minene pulled the trigger.

"Why not? You're both diary holders. You were thinking about breaking my fiance's diary. She tried to stab me. I really don't have any reason to not kill you both."

"Okay, look. I can't really give you a reason not to, since we're in this game. All I can do is ask you not to. You can even take me, instead."

"Now why would I want to do that? You said it yourself, we're part of the survival game. It's no biggie to me if you're both out."

"You said fiance, right? So you're engaged? We can help you with that." Ai said, trying to bargain their way out of death.

"I would consider that, but Deus is already going to take care of that. What could you possibly offer us?"

"We could set up a ceremony."

Minene shot the floor, the bullet just barely grazing Ai's head. "I don't know what else we could offer. I'm begging you. Don't kill her. If you must, take me."

Hinata stood up and approached Minene. "Miss Uryuu, you didn't kill Mao, even after she tried to hurt your future wife. I can't thank you enough for that. Is there any chance you could show them the same mercy?"

"You know how I feel about people who threaten or attack her."

"Yes, I do. But look at them. They're both disarmed and injured. They have no leverage against you. They're begging. Can't you show some kind of compassion?"

Mao stood up to join Hinata. "Yes, thank you for sparing me. Without you letting me live, I would never have seen Hinata again. Is there anything we can do to get you to put your gun away?"

Yuno looked at Minene and took her hand again. "Hon, can you put it away? You see they love each other like we do. Please, put it away."

At Yuno's request, Minene holstered her pistol. "Remember that it was my future wife here and the others who saved you today. We're going to leave and you're not following us. If you ever do anything aggressive toward this beautiful woman right here again, I won't stop. Nishijima, do me a favor and don't call for backup for a few minutes. Give us time to get away."

"Not a problem." He said, showing them his satellite phone, which was unaffected by the cell tower being disabled.

...

That night in bed, Yuno was laying on top of Minene, hugging her. "Today, you showed that you are making improvement with your temper. I'm impressed."

Minene smiled at the compliment. "I keep thinking back to a few nights ago. I said I'd calm down and that's what I'm doing."

Minene's diary buzzed with a message. It was s video message from Mao. They watched the video, which wasn't something they wanted to watch. She deleted the video and send a message back to Mao. 'what was that supposed to be about?'

After a few minutes, Mao responded. 'oh my goodness, that wasn't meant for you. I tried to send a video of us saying thanks.'

Another couple of minutes went by and the correct video was sent, which was the one Mao intended to send. "Yeah, that makes more sense." Minene said.

"I guess that's how she got those scratches on her belly." Yuno added.

Minene started tickling Yuno on her sides. "Like this?"

They shared a laugh and went back to cuddling before drifting off to sleep.

...


End file.
